Un fuego que enciende otros fuegos
by Muselina Black
Summary: Ellos saben que cuando uno los necesite, todos estarán ahí. Cueste lo que cueste. Porque a un amigo nunca se lo abandona, aunque a veces haga estupideces. Expansión del Potterverso Sorg-expandido, ambientado en Chile.
1. Batallas fraternales

_¡Hola! Para contextualizarnos un poquito, les cuento que Sorg-esp, una ficker española, ha creado una expansión del Potterverso a la península ibérica. Sus historias están geniales, y me han inspirado a expandir aún más el Potterverso. Entonces, ¡a Latinoamérica se ha dicho! Más exactamente, a la estrecha franja que tierra en la que he pasado los últimos veintiún años: Chile._

_Por supuesto, muchas gracias a Sorg por inspirarme con sus ideas y dejarme basar parte de mi mundo en el suyo._

_La historia en general girará sobre seis personajes: Elisa, Gonzalo, Carmela, Benjamín, Blanca y Nicolás, su amistad y un poco sobre sus familias._

_Ah, se me olvidaba, el título viene de un libro del padre Alberto Hurtado. Yo lo relaciono mucho con su idea de que una buena acción genera muchas otras. En el caso de los chicos, todos ellos son el fuego que enciende al resto en diferentes momentos de sus vidas._

_Y eso._

_Con ustedes: Elisa Correa Arteaga y la casa de locas._

**Batallas fraternales**

_**Provincia de Llanquihue, casa de los Correa-Arteaga. Junio de 1996.**_

—¡Mamáááá!

El chillido infantil obligó a Carolina a levantar la cabeza de la planificación de sus clases en la Academia. Reconocía perfectamente la voz de su benjamina. ¿Qué habría pasado ahora? Seguro que algo con Victoria. Esas dos se llevaban como el perro y el gato. Por el pasillo que llevaba a su habitación se escucharon pasos acelerados y una cabecita morena y despeinada se asomó a la puerta del dormitorio materno.

—¿Qué pasó, Elisa? —suspiró la mujer al ver que la niña no tenía heridas visibles. Al menos así descartaba una causa. Sin embargo, tenía la cara arrugada, como si en cualquier segundo fuera a estallar en una pataleta épica. Elisa siempre tenía ese tipo de pataletas, había que tenerle paciencia.

—¡La Vicky (1) me estaba molestado! —fue la respuesta de la niña mientras gruesos lagrimones empezaban a asomarse en sus ojos. La viva imagen del desconsuelo.

—¡MENTIRA! —Otra vocecilla chillona llegó desde el pasillo. La mayor de las niñas Correa llegó a la habitación de su madre a grandes zancadas. Carolina suspiró de nuevo. A esas dos no había quién las detuviera cuando se ponían a pelear por alguna estupidez. Victoria se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama de su madre, toda piernas y brazos larguísimos. Parecía que a sus ocho años estaba empezando a darse el estirón que a otras les venía en la adolescencia. Carolina ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que eso podía significar.

—¿Qué pasó exactamente, Vicky? —inquirió Carolina fijando la vista en su hija mayor. La mirada que sus tres hijas conocían como «_quiero que me digas la verdad ahora-ya_».

—Nada, mamá. Lo que pasa es que esta _llorona_ —dijo la chiquilla apuntando a su hermana, que dejó escapar un sollozo trágico. Vicky le sacó la lengua antes de añadir—: no es capaz de compartir sus cosas.

—¡Hechizó a Teti! —gritó Elisa fulminando a su hermana con la mirada—. ¡Ahora tiene cuernos y es _verde caca_! ¡Y sacó su varita del colegio!

—¡María Victoria! —exclamó Carolina mirando a su hija mayor que le devolvió una mirada totalmente inocente—. Primero que nada, sabes que no tienes permiso para sacar la varita si no es para el colegio y segundo, sabes perfectamente que no puedes ir hechizando las cosas de tu hermana así como así. ¡No se hace! Además, tú eres mayor que ella. Deberías darle un buen ejemplo.

—Ay, mamá… —La niña rodó los ojos, pero se incorporó para entregarle la varita a su madre sin más discusión—. Al menos ese mono (2) feo es mucho menos aburrido. _Acusete_ —añadió con los ojos entornados en dirección a su hermana.

La última frase provocó un nuevo estallido de llanto por parte de Elisa, que se había refugiado entre las piernas de su madre. Carolina tuvo que alzar la vista al cielo y contar hasta diez para contenerse de lanzarles a ambas un embrujo enmudecedor. Se repitió, como hacía en ocasiones, que no se debía hechizar a los niños como castigo, aunque a veces le pareciera que se lo estaban buscando. ¿Por qué esas dos tenían que pelear todo el tiempo? Silvia, la del medio, nunca daba esos problemas. Callada y tranquila, la chiquilla siempre se entretenía sola y nunca molestaba a nadie.

Justo en ese momento, Rosa Urrutia, abuela de las chiquillas, entró a la pieza.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí, Carola? Se escuchan gritos por toda la casa. Parece que estuvieran matando a un chancho —comentó. Ante esas palabras, la primera reacción de Victoria fue soltar unas risitas, mientras que su hermana fruncía el ceño y hacía pucheros que indicaban una nueva pataleta a punto de estallar.

Carolina se limitó a mirar severamente a la mayor y suspiró hondamente una vez más. A armarse de paciencia.

—La Vicky hechizó a Teti. Al parecer lo dejó verde y con cachos. —Pudo ver que su madre sonreía ligeramente y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. No podían fomentarle ese tipo de conductas a ninguna de las niñas, por mucha habilidad mágica que demostraran con sus travesuras. Especialmente con Victoria, que recién estaba empezando a aprender magia. Afortunadamente, Rosa no tenía un pelo de tonta y comprendió perfectamente lo que su hija le quería decir.

—Qué mal, Victorita. Sabes que no puedes hacer esas cosas —comentó simplemente la abuela—. Caro, ¿por qué no conversas un poco con ella? Yo veré qué podemos hacer por el pobre Teti —añadió con un guiño dirigido a la nieta menor—. Quizás encontremos unas galletitas con _chubis_ (3) por el camino.

—¡Oye, yo también quiero galletas! —protestó Victoria desde la cama de sus padres, donde seguía tirada de espaldas.

—Bueno, eso dependerá de si podemos cambiarle el color a Teti —fue la respuesta de su abuela con un guiño travieso. Le dio la mano a Elisa y salió de la habitación mientras le decía a la niña que harían todo lo posible por devolver el osito a su estado natural.

Carolina se mordió el labio. ¡Gracias a su santa madre por estar ahí para ayudarla! Si no fuera por ella, se volvería loca con sus retoñas, por más que las adorara. Su madre podría manejar a la menor sin problemas, a ella le tocaría ocuparse de Victoria y hacerla comprender que esas cosas no estaban permitidas en su casa. ¡A ver si lograba que aprendiera a dejar en paz a Elisa!

* * *

(1) Mis personajes son chilenos, y tenía que reflejar la forma en la que hablamos. Acá, en contextos informales es común hablar de "la fulanita" o "la menganita". En teoría, no se considera correcto hacer lo mismo con los hombres ("el fulanito"), pero en el caso de algunos sobrenombres ("el negro", por dar un ejemplo típico), vale.

(2) Mono: acá se usa para cualquier bicho, animal o personaje de TV.

(3) Dulces de chocolate recubiertos de caramelo, como los M&Ms, pero en versión nacional.

* * *

_Primero que nada, no le tengan mucha lástima a Elisa. Esperen a que crezca un poco y ya verán como será otra la que tendrá que salir corriendo. Que la Elisa adolescente tiene muy mal genio y es un pelín vengativa, para qué mentir. Lo bueno es que tiene buen corazón y siempre está lista para ayudar a quién la necesita, especialmente a sus amigos y a su familia. ¡Que nadie se atreva a tocarlos, que muerde!_

_Y eso, espero que les haya gustado._

_Muselina_


	2. Noticias impactantes

_**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso es de Rowling y la magia Hispanii es totalmente idea de Sorg-esp_

_Y ahora le toca el turno al segundo del grupo: Gonzalo o Chalo, para los amigos. Un chiquillo común y corriente que puede hacer cosas sorprendentes._

**Noticias impactantes  
**

_**Santiago de Chile, Vitacura, casa de los Campos-Fernández. Agosto de 1998**_

El invierno es una porquería, en la muy decidida opinión de Gonzalo Campos, de seis añitos cumplidos. Además, si uno estaba enfermo era hasta peor. No porque no puede ir al jardín (1), si no porque no puede hacer nada de nada. Sí, es rico quedarse unos días en casita y regaloneado por la Tere. El problema de Gonzalo es que está aburrido cual ostra. Rober está en el colegio, sus papá en el trabajo y la Tere lo ha mandado a jugar a la salita porque está planchando y viendo una teleserie venezolana.

Gonzalo tiene que aburrirse solo, para colmo de males.

Si su mamá lo viera, le diría que los únicos que se aburren son los burros y que busque algo para divertirse, que para algo que han comprado un montón de juguetes. La cosa es que él no quiere jugar solo. Ojalá Rober estuviera ahí. Podrían estar jugando fútbol o algo así. Total, él ya se siente bien.

El niño se sienta en la alfombra peluda que se encuentra al centro de la salita. ¿A qué puede jugar solo? Sacar el pueblito de los cowboys puede ser una buena idea. Siempre le ha gustado ese juguete, con sus trampas escondidas y esas cosas. Pero a eso es más divertido jugar con alguien más. Así se pueden dividir los monitos y hacer pandillas rivales. Pedro, su amigo del jardín, es estupendo para eso. A él le gusta ser de los malos y tiene una voz de villano genial. Pero ahora no está ahí.

Gonzalo arruga la nariz y mira a su alrededor.

No le apetece jugar con las cosas de artes que su mamá insiste en comprarles para que él y Rober desarrollen la "creatividad", sea lo que sea eso. A ninguno de los dos le gusta mucho pintar o dibujar. Quizás podría jugar con los rompecabezas. Él es el mejor de toda la familia armando rompecabezas. Su prima Sofi siempre se enoja porque las piezas no calzan.

Pero tampoco tiene muchas ganas de jugar con ellos.

De repente, uno de sus héroes de rescate (2) vuela hacia él y aterriza sobre su regazo. ¡Claro! ¡Puede jugar con ellos! No se sorprende en lo absoluto por la forma en que su juguete llegó a él, le ha pasado muchas veces. De hecho, ni siquiera puede recordar la primera vez que le pasó. Simplemente son cosas que le pasan a veces. Gonzalo no sabe que sus padres han notado algunas de las cosas extrañas que suceden alrededor de su hijo menor y que están preocupados.

Para él, esas cosas pasan todo el tiempo.

-o-

Desde el pasillo se escuchan unos pasos resonando. Gonzalo reconoce perfectamente los tacones que usa su mamá para ir al trabajo. Cuando Marcela cruza el umbral, el niño ya está colgado de sus rodillas.

—¡Mamá! ¡Te eché de menos!

—Hola, Chalo —lo saluda ella con un beso apretado en la mejilla antes de ponerle la mano en la frente para revisar su temperatura—. ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sí —responde el chiquillo con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¿Puedo volver al jardín mañana? Ya me mejoré, te lo prometo.

—Mejor lo vemos mañana temprano. Si no tienes fiebre, lo pensaré —responde Marcela revolviéndole el pelo—. Ahora cuéntame qué hiciste hoy. ¿A qué jugaste?

La mirada del niño se hace más brillante, mientras le cuenta a su madre las aventuras de los muñecos. Al parecer, el profesor de la escuelita de juguete con todos sus alumnos habían sido apresados por un villano y los héroes habían salido en su rescate. Marcela se ríe y se sienta en la alfombra mientras Chalo le cuenta las historias de sus juguetes.

—… entonces, Steve decidió que no podía dejar al perro arriba del árbol y se subió en el camión de bomberos y…

—Señora, hay una señorita que la busca. La hice pasar al living y la está esperando. Dice que es importante —la voz de la Tere interrumpe la explicación de Gonzalo. Marcela arruga el ceño, de la misma forma que lo hace su hijo. ¿Quién podía estar buscándola a la hora de almuerzo?

—Ya. Dile que voy enseguida, Tere —contesta mientras se acomoda la blusa y la falda del traje sastre. Aún preguntándose quién era su inesperada visitante, se dirige al living, seguida por Gonzalo, que es curioso a más no poder.

En el living la espera una chiquilla joven, vestida de jeans claros y un sweater a rayas en colores pastel. Cuando los ve cruzar el umbral, les sonríe amablemente. El pelo largo y liso le cuelga a la espalda, haciéndola parecer aún más joven de lo que es. No debe tener más de veintisiete años, piensa Marcela, aún curiosa.

—Buenas tardes, siento molestarlos ahora —los saluda la chica—. ¿Marcerla Fernández, verdad?

—Sí —confirma Marcela entrecerrando los ojos—. Disculpe, pero ¿quién es usted?

—Oh, disculpe. Soy un poco torpe con estas cosas —dice la visitante con una sonrisa—. Soy Emilia Domínguez. Tengo que hablar con usted sobre algo muy importante.

—¿Sí?

—Sí. Es sobre su hijo Gonzalo. Es él, ¿o no? —pregunta Emilia mirando al chiquillo que se asoma entre las piernas de su madre—. Hola.

—Sí, es él —replica Marcela apretando los labios—. ¿Qué pasa con él? ¿De dónde viene usted? No es una de las tías (3) del jardín —añade, sin poder evitar el tono acusador en su voz—. Chalo, ¿por qué no vas a jugar a la salita? Yo voy altiro (4) para que me termines de contar esa historia.

Gonzalo asiente y da media vuelta para salir de la habitación.

—No, por favor —dice Emilia—. Creo que él tiene que quedarse aquí; a él le concierne más que a nadie lo que le voy a contar, Marcela —agrega ante la mirada escéptica de la mujer—. Y creo que es mejor que se sienten. Es una noticia… un tanto impactante.

* * *

(1) Jardín infantil, por cierto. Aunque tampoco debería ir al jardín de su casa, si nos ponemos en esas.

(2) Juguetes muy populares en los noventa, mi hermano tenía montones. Se trataba básicamente de fisiculturistas gigantescos con profesiones del tipo policía, bombero, etc.

(3) Así se suele llamar a las parvularias.

(4) Inmediatamente

* * *

_¿Pueden apostar qué noticia recibió el chiquillo? Yo creo que es bastante evidente, ¿no? En Chile, como en España, los magos comienzan su educación mágica a la par que la muggle, que tiene más sentido que hacerlos esperar hasta los once. Siguen el modelo español de educación, con clases los sábados y algunos días por la tarde. ¿Por qué? Porque acá los internados son rarísimos, por no decir que no existen y sería muy difícil para las familias explicar por qué los chicos desaparecen por nueve meses todos los años, ¿no creen? Además, un niñito de siete años es muy pequeño para separarse de su madre.  
_

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_Muselina_


	3. Otro tipo de magia

_Ahora le toca el turno a Carmela Rogers, la tercera integrante del grupo. Ella una chica tranquila, reflexiva y muy maternal. En un principio iba a ser secundaria, pero poco a poco fue tomando un papel más protagónico en la historia. Y me alegro, porque le he agarrado mucho cariño._

_En fin, con ustedes: Carmela, también conocida como Carme o Pecas (aunque eso último está reservado a cierto personaje muy especial y tampoco le gusta demasiado)._

**Otro tipo de magia**

_**Provincia de Llanquihue, casa de don Martín Rogers. Septiembre de 1996**_

Desde siempre, a Carmela le fascinaba sobremanera el estudio de su tata Martín. El olor a libros viejos, a la tinta que usaba el tata para escribir sobre unos pergaminos anticuadísimos. El papá de Carmela siempre regañaba a su padre por usar un método tan caro para escribir (los pergaminos y las preciosas plumas que Martín se obstinaba en usar debían encargarse a Inglaterra y el papel era mucho más barato), pero el tata decía que era imposible escribir sobre hechizos a la manera moderna. Era su secretario, Ignacio, el que se encargaba de traspasar los apuntes de don Martín en una vieja máquina de escribir hechizadas para enviarlos a las editoriales.

A Carmela, en todo caso, no le hubiera gustado que su abuelo dejara de escribir con pergaminos y esas plumas tan bonitas. Esas cosas eran tan parte de él como el sweater de lana que usaba en los días de frío. Inseparables.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, _pirigüina_ (1)? —la voz de su abuelo sobresaltó a la niña, que estaba jugando con una maravillosa pluma de águila moteada.

—¡Nada! Yo… —Carme se llevó un dedo a la boca, como hacía siempre que estaba nerviosa, para la eterna desesperación de su madre, Maricarmen.

—Tranquila, que no estoy enojado. Pero me podrías haber avisado que quería venir a mi cueva —le sonrió él—. La habría limpiado un poco.

—Esto no es una cueva —repuso la niña ceñuda, tan concreta como cualquier niño de su edad—. Es tu estudio.

Martín soltó una carcajada al oír a su nieta. ¡Tenía las mismas salidas que Esteban a su edad!

—Es una forma de decir —le explicó y ella arrugó la naricilla respingada y cubierta de pecas. Su madre le había trenzado el largo cabello rojizo que caía sobre su espalda, aunque algunos mechones ya estaban escapando por todos lados.

—Hum… —musitó Carmela, no muy convencida de las palabras de su abuelo—. ¿Eso es un cuento? —inquirió apuntando a un grueso libro de encantamientos que estaba apoyado en un atril tallado a mano.

Martín sonrió. Su única y adorada nieta mostraba una curiosidad que reconocía de su hija menor, quien vivía en Santiago con su pololo (2) y sin ningún interés en casarse por lo pronto. Amalia siempre había sido preguntona.

—No, eso no es un cuento. Es un libro de hechizos.

—¿Puedo leerlo? —a sus cuatro añitos, Carmela estaba aprendiendo a juntar las letras en palabrs y ya era capaz de leer algunas palabras.

—No creo —contestó Martín con una sonrisa—. Te apuesto que lo vas a encontrar una lata. Pero, por aquí tengo uno que podría gustarte… —añadió al ver la decepción en el rostro de la niña. Se acercó a una de las estanterías y tomó un grueso tomo encuadernado en cuero. Se lo tendió a su nieta, que lo miró con los ojos como platos y lo abrió rápidamente. La primera página exhibía un grabado precioso (mágico y móvil, por supuesto), que mostraba una cabaña en medio de una pradera. Una de las ventanas incluso mostraba una lamparita que se movía. Los ojos de la niña se movieron rápidamente hacia la página de texto que seguía al dibujo.

—Tata…—balbuceó frunciendo el ceño luego de unos minutos—. ¡Se me olvidó leer!

Martín no pudo evitar reírse un poco al ver la cara compungida de su nieta.

—No, pirigüina. Lo que pasa es que está en inglés. Era de mi madre —la niña lo miró con el ceño aún arrugado. ¡Su abuelo la había engañado! El abuelo le sonrió nuevamente y se sentó en su sillón de cuero—. Cuando seas un poco mayor, podrás leerlo sin problemas. Por ahora, ven aquí y déjame leerte un rato, como cuando eras guagua (3).

Carmela no dijo nada, pero le pasó el libro antes de sentarse en su regazo. El abuelo lo abrió delante de ella y pasó su varita sobre las imágenes, que se levantaron como esos libros _muggles_ en tres dimensiones que tenían en el jardín infantil.

—Érase una vez, una bruja que trabajaba como lavandera en el castillo de un rey muy creído…

-o-

_**Santiago de Chile, barrio mágico. Septiembre de 2012**_

La primavera siempre había sido su estación menos favorita. Para empezar, por los dichosos plátanos orientales que estaban plantados por toda la capital. Se pasaba todo el día estornudando como idiota. Al menos Silvia, la hermana de Elisa, le había enseñado un hechizo para bloquear el polen. Sin embargo, ninguna de las dos había logrado encontrar un sistema para librarse de las pelusas que se les metían por la garganta. ¡Malditas fueran!

Se acomodó la correa del bolso al hombro y siguió caminando por el Santiago mágico. Pronto sería el cumpleaños de su abuelo y quería comprarle algo verdaderamente especial. Ya le había echado el ojo a algo que seguro que le encantaría.

La vidriera de la librería mágica _Minerva_ resplandecía impecable bajo el sol primaveral y las tapas de colores de los libros resaltaban vivamente. Pero Carmela ya tenía muy claro qué quería comprar. _Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo_, edición especial trilingüe y con las ilustraciones originales. Seguro que al tata le encantaría.

Siempre había dicho que en las historias había otro tipo de magia.

* * *

(1) Pirigüín o guarisapo, así se les dice a las crías de las ranas cuando son renacuajos.

(2) Novio.

(3) Bebé.

* * *

_¿Y? ¿Qué tal? El señor Rogers es así porque es descendiente de una familia inglesa. Sus abuelos vinieron de Inglaterra escapando de la familia de uno de ellos (no me pidan detalles, que aún no perfilo muy bien la historia) y se unieron a la colonia inglesa mágica de Valparaíso, que es un pelín cerrada. Tanto Martín como sus padres crecieron ahí, pero a Martín en particular nunca le gustó el ambiente de la colonia. Sin embargo, las costumbres quedan._

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_Muselina_


	4. Vuelo nocturno

_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso es de Rowling y la idea de la expansión a otros países viene de Sorg-esp._

_Ahora le toca el turno a Benjamín Teuber (se pronuncia Toiber, por si las dudas). Es un chico simpático, divertido y muy bueno para los deportes, tanto muggles como mágicos. Eso sí, digamos que durante su infancia (después de primero básico) y durante parte de su adolescencia no será tan simpático con otros personajes. Pero madurará, algún día._

**Vuelo nocturno**

_**Cerca de Frutillar, provincia de Llanquihue, casa de los Teuber-Schmidt. Febrero de 1999**_

—Anda a acostarte, Benja —le dijo Mónica a su segundo hijo. El chiquillo, de casi siete años y a punto de empezar su educación mágica, le devolvió una mirada lastimera—. No me mires así, _piojín_. Es tarde y necesitas dormir para crecer grande y fuerte.

—Pero mamá… —protestó el niño abriendo sus ojazos azules—. Cinco minutos más, _pooorfaaa_.

—Nada de peros. A dormir, te dije —le contestó su madre besándolo en la frente. Benjamín sabía muy bien que cuando su madre usaba ese tono no había nada que pudiese hacer. Era una orden definitiva. Con un suspiro, se levantó del sillón donde estaba viendo una película de Disney en la televisión modificada mágicamente.

—Buenas noches, mamá —le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, antes de dirigirse a las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso. Mónica no pudo evitar una sonrisita al oírlo refunfuñar. Quizás Benja estaba un poco muy acostumbrado a salirse con la suya.

Los dormitorios de los chicos Teuber-Schmidt estaban ubicados a un lado de la casa de madera donde vivía la familia en la mitad del campo sureño. La menor, recién nacida, dormía en una pequeña pieza junto a la de sus padres. Como muchos magos de la región, la familia Teuber habían optado por vivir fuera de los límites urbanos hacía un siglo. La casona era de esa época y crujía todo el tiempo, pero tenía un encanto particular. Benjamín siempre había disfrutado de los escondites y lugares secretos que había por toda la casa.

Pero ahora no estaba con ganas de jugar en ninguna parte. Odiaba que lo mandaran a acostarse temprano. ¡Pero si estaba de vacaciones!

—¿Por qué la cara de _poto_ (1), enano? —preguntó Rodrigo, su hermano mayor, asomándose a la puerta de su pieza.

—La mamá me mandó a acostarme —gruñó el chiquillo. Su hermano sonrió.

—Dale, ¿y no quieres dormir?

—No, _poh_. Todavía es temprano —replicó Benja constatando lo obvio.

Una sonrisa se asomó a los labios de Rodri. La misma sonrisa que tenía siempre que se le ocurría algo divertido qué hacer.

—¿Te tinca (2) si vamos a dar una vuelta en escoba? En la mía, obvio. La de verdad.

Benjamín miró a su hermano mayor con sorpresa. Nunca le había ofrecido llevarlo a volar con él. A él sólo lo dejaban usar su escoba infantil, que apenas se elevaba a uno o dos metros sobre el suelo e iba lentísimo. La de Rodri era estupenda, y de último modelo. Claro, esos eran privilegios de su hermano, que era parte del equipo de Quidditch de la Academia mágica. Cuando él fuera a ese colegio, sería parte de ese equipo, también. Porque él quería ser como su hermano. Rodrigo era genial en todo, los deportes, los estudios, los juegos. Benja quería ser como él.

—Pero… la mamá… —masculló mirando a la puerta tras de él.

—Nah, da lo mismo. A ella no le decimos nada y se acabó. —Su hermano le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió nuevamente—. ¿O tienes susto?

—¡No! —protestó enérgicamente Benja. No iba a dejar que Rodrigo pensara que era un miedoso—. No, yo quiero ir contigo.

—Dale, entonces, ven _pa'_ acá —dijo Rodrigo mientras se acercaba a su clóset y sacaba la escoba, regalo de la última Navidad, que estaba cuidadosamente guardada en una caja para protegerla de cualquier cosa. La pieza de Rodrigo estaba cubierta de pósters del «Caleuche», su equipo favorito de Quidditch—. Ya, ahora súbete atrás mío y agárrate fuerte —le indicó mientras pasaba una pierna sobre el mango de la escoba. Benja lo imitó y se aferró con fuerza a la cintura de su hermano—. ¿Listo, enano?

—Sí —respondió Benja, emocionado. Nunca había volado en una escoba de verdad y mucho menos con su hermano. Se sentía grande.

—¡Ahí vamos! —exclamó Rodrigo y dio una fuerte patada al suelo. La escoba se elevó en el aire y quedó a la altura de la ventana abierta. El chico empuñó el mango y los dos salieron volando.

El cielo se veía millones de estrellas, gracias a la ausencia de contaminación lumínica en los alrededores. Benjamín miraba hacia todos lados, admirando lo que los rodeaba. Nunca había visto su casa de esa forma. Era genial.

El aire nocturno les cortaba la cara mientras los dos surcaban el aire a toda velocidad. Rodrigo subía y subía y las cosas del suelo, iluminadas por la luz de la luna llena, se hacían cada vez más y más pequeñas.

—¿¡Quieres que va

* * *

ya más arriba!? —preguntó Rodrigo.

—¡Sí! —chilló su hermano. El otro chico le indicó que se aferrara con fuerza a él y que no lo soltara por ningún motivo antes de levantar la punta de la escoba.

Desde allá arriba, el mundo era totalmente diferente.

-o-

No importa cuántas veces Benjamín Teuber se suba a una escoba. Nunca se ha sentido de la misma forma que esa vez junto con su hermano. Incluso, muchos años después, le basta con cerrar los ojos para ver el paisaje nocturno desde las alturas, sentir el olor de la naturaleza y ver las estrellas llenando el cielo. Millones de estrellas, como nunca las había visto. Esa vez fue la primera en la que vio el mundo tan… grande y que, aún así, estaba a su alcance. Se había dado cuenta que desde el aire todo era diferente. Y a él le gustaba.

Desde entonces, volar era la cosa que más le gustaba en el mundo.

Especialmente si era de noche y había luna llena.

* * *

(1) Trasero.

(2) Tincar: parecer.

* * *

_Benja es un personaje que se fue desarrollando solo, lo juro. En un principio era sólo un chico popular que se haría amigo del resto de la pandilla ya de grandes, pero de nuevo empezó a tener más dimensiones. Acá lo he mostrado en una de mis facetas preferidas: su relación con Rodri. Rodri es seis años mayor y el modelo a seguir de su hermano menor en TODO. A día de hoy, está casado y tiene un hijo con espina bífida, que es el ahijado de Benja. Ah, y los Teuber-Schmidt son luteranos y van a servicios en alemán._

_En fin, creo que eso es todo._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_Muselina_


	5. Rivalidades

_**Disclaimer: **El potterverso es de Rowling, la idea de expandirlo es de Sorg-esp._

_Ahora le tocaba el turno a Nicolás Pérez, Nico. El eterno rival de Benja en muchas cosas, pero los dos terminarán por ser buenos (bueno, más o menos) amigos. Es un poco tímido, hábil para los deportes y todas las cosas que impliquen lógica y matemática. Es el único del grupo que no estudia en un colegio privado, porque su familia no tiene tan buena situación económica. Es trabajador y esforzado, lo que le gana el respeto de mucha gente. Eso sí, dicen sus amigos que es algo cabezota. Él dice que no, que conste.  
_

**Rivalidades**

_**Provincia de Llanquihue, Academia Mágica. Marzo de 1999.**_

Nicolás suspiró. Era su primer día en el colegio mágico y se sentía un poco perdido. Incluso los niños que, como él, estaban en primero básico parecían conocerse desde antes. Seguro estaban en el mismo colegio. Y para su desgracia, no había nadie del suyo en su curso. Había visto a unos niños un poco mayores, pero le daba demasiada vergüenza pararse y saludarlos.

Las únicas que le habían hecho algo de caso habían sido tres niñas de su curso, que en esos momentos estaban conversando en una de las esquinas del patio del recreo. Eran simpáticas y todo, pero Nico no quería juntarse con _niñas_. Suspiró de nuevo y miró a la cancha al centro del patio. Los otros niños de su curso estaban jugando una pichanga (1). A Nico le encantaban jugar a la pelota, pero le daba vergüenza acercarse para pedirles que lo dejaran jugar. Además, el que mandaba ahí era un niño que se llamaba Benjamín y que le había caído mal desde el primer minuto. Un sobrado (2) que sólo sabía hablar de lo bacán que era su escoba voladora y lo genial que era su hermano mayor. Nico no quería ni pensar en lo que diría si se enteraba de que él nunca había visto una escoba voladora.

Un niño paliducho y pecoso recibió la pelota que le había lanzado Benjamín y corrió hacia el arco del equipo contrario. Estaba muy cerca y Nico estaba convencido de que metería el gol sin problemas.

Pero no. A pesar de estar casi encima del arco, el chiquillo falló miserablemente. La pelota ni siquiera rozó el poste del arco. Nada. Pésimo tiro. Nico estaba seguro de que él lo podía haber hecho mucho mejor. En el colegio _muggle_, siempre había sido seco (4) para la pelota.

Se mordió el labio mientras pensaba en qué podía hacer. De verdad tenía muchas ganas de jugar. Dudó un segundo más antes de acercarse a ellos. ¿Dirían algo de él? Nico lo sentía. Pero no quería quedarse solo y aburrido el resto del recreo. Finalmente, se levantó de la banquita y fue hacia ellos.

—Oye, ¿puedo jugar? —le preguntó, haciendo acopio de todo su valor, a un niño moreno que estaba en el arco, mientras el resto de los jugadores estaban en el centro de la cancha, discutiendo por un _foul_.

El otro niño lo miró, como si estuviera tratando de recordar de dónde lo conocía. Tal vez ni siquiera lo había visto en las clases de esa mañana. Nico se mordió el labio.

—No sé, hay que preguntarle a Benja —le respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. ¡BENJAAAAA! —gritó a continuación, atrayendo la atención del grupito.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió el aludido acercándose al arco, seguido por los demás.

—Él quiere jugar —dijo el arquero apuntando a Nico.

—Ah. ¿Y _sabís_ (5)jugar? —Nico sintió la mirada de su compañero evaluándolo.

—Sí —respondió Nico intentando parecer tan seguro de sí mismo como el otro niño. No se iba a dejar intimidar.

—Ya, _poh_. Juega entonces —Benjamín se encogió de hombros—. Al equipo del Vicho le falta uno —añadió apuntando al otro capitán improvisado. El aludido le dirigió una sonrisa a Nico—. ¿_Venís_ o no?

—_Calmao'_, Benja —bromeó Vicho—. Si ya vamos. ¿Cómo te _llamai_? —le preguntó a Nicoo mientras los niños volvían a sus posiciones en la cancha.

-o-

Esa mañana, después de dejar a su hijo mayor en ese colegio tan raro, Lorena se había quedado un poco preocupada. Desde el día en que ese caballero había llegado a su casa y les había anunciado que su hijo era un mago, se había sentido algo desorientada. Si tenía que ser sincera, todo el asunto la ponía muy nerviosa. Pero sabía que su hijo era lo primero y su bienestar debía ser su prioridad. Si lo que Nico necesitaba era ir a un lugar tan raro, era lo que había que hacer, aunque su marido no pensara igual. Para él, lo de Nico eran sólo rarezas que se le pasarían con la edad o con un par de correazos.

Aunque, claro, a Agustín ni siquiera le gustaba hablar del tema.

Lorena se apoyó en la puerta del auto, sin dejar de mirar a la puerta de la academia, que se abriría en cualquier momento. Un timbre resonó en el lugar y las puertas dejaron escapar a un puñado de niños que chillaban y reían.

Entre ellos, su Nico. Lorena sonrió al ver que el niño se veía feliz. Otro niño, un poco más alto, le pasaba el brazo por los hombros y ambos reían con ganas.

—Hola, _pichiche_ (6)—lo saludó cuando él llegó hacia ella—. ¿Cómo estuvo todo?

—¡Bacán! La Academia es bacán, mamá. ¿Cuándo tengo que venir de nuevo?

—El lunes en la tarde, mi amor —dijo ella mientras le revolvía el pelo—. ¿Quién era ese niño?

—Vicho, está en mi curso y es muy simpático. ¡Sus papás son los dos magos! Y tiene una hermana mayor que hace pociones.

En ese momento, pasó junto a ellos un chiquillo rubio, que iba tras otro chico más grande. Lorena pudo ver que él y su hijo intercambiaban miradas irritadas.

—¿Y ese? —le preguntó cuando se subieron al auto.

—Es Benja. Es un creído —respondió el niño—. Pero es seco _pa'l_ fútbol.

* * *

(1) Partido informal.

(2) Creído.

(3) Genial.

(4) Muy bueno.

(5) En Chile se suele poner la terminación –ís, a algunos verbos al conjugarlos en segunda persona singular (los que terminan en –er o -ir, por lo general). A los que terminan en –ar se les pone solo una –i al final (_bailai_, _cantai_).

(6) Apelativo cariñoso de origen mapuche que se suele usar con los niño. Quiere decir "gente/persona pequeña" (pichi: pequeño; che: gente/persona).

* * *

_Un apunte, aunque sean magos, no juegan quidditch en los recreos. ¿La razón? En la Academia, los niños de siete años no pueden jugar con escobas sin supervisión adulta y toda la seguridad necesaria, por mucho que sean escobas que sólo suban unos metros. Además, a todos le gusta el fútbol._

_Y bueno, este es Nico. Ahora se están empezando a unir las historias, creo. Falta sólo una viñeta por escribir (la tenía escrita, pero creo que la cambiaré completa) y ya entraríamos a la historia propiamente tal._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_Muselina_


	6. Amigas

_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso es de Rowling y la idea de expandirlo, es de Sorg-esp (y les recomiendo que vayan a leer sus historias). Lo demás, es mío_

_Uf, no se imaginan los problemas que me dio Blanca. Y eso que es una chica de lo más tranquila. Creo que escribí como tres o cuatro viñetas diferentes, pero ninguna mostraba a Blanca como yo quería. Hasta que se me ocurrió esta idea y me quedé de lo más satisfecha. Entre eso y las últimas cosas de la universidad (termino la próxima semana) he estado ocupada hasta decir basta. Pero aquí está: Blanca Romero, damas y caballeros._

* * *

**Amigas**

_**Puerto Varas, Jardín Infantil Santa Marta. Marzo de 1997**_

—Rara.

La palabra golpeó a Blanca bruscamente. ¿Por qué esa niña le había dicho eso? Ella no era rara. Sólo quería jugar con ellas.

—¿Por qué no me dejan jugar? —insistió. Las otras niñas se rieron.

—Porque eres rara —repitió la que llevaba la voz cantante—. Una rarita. No queremos que estés con nosotras. Eres fea.

Entre risas y chillidos emocionados, las niñas se alejaron hacia el otro extremo del patio del recreo. Blanca no se movió. Aún no comprendía lo que acababa de pasar. No entendía por qué esas niñas le habían dicho que no era como ellas. Que era rara. ¿Sabrían que ella era una bruja? Papá le había dicho que eso era n secreto muy importante y que no podía ir diciéndolo por ahí. ¿Se habrían dado cuenta?

Tampoco entendía qué era eso que sentía subiéndole por la garganta y por qué tenía ganas de llorar. No le había gustado nada que esas niñas se rieran de ella, aunque no podía explicar por qué. De repente, sintió que todo el mundo podía verla. Y quiso desaparecer.

Se refugió en un rincón pegado a la pared del jardín y se sentó con la espalda apoyada en la pared, escondiendo la cabeza ente sus piernas. Quería estar en su casa. Quería estar con su mamá. Ojalá estuviera ahí. Aunque no fuera mágica como papá, los abrazos de mamá siempre la hacían sentirse mejor.

Una lágrima caliente rodó por su mejilla. Y otra… otra… una más. Estaba llorando. Blanca se alegró de haberse escondido. No quería que la vieran así.

—¡Oye! ¿Estás bien? —dijo una voz de niña.

No le estaban hablando a ella, claro. Seguramente alguien se había caído en alguno de los juegos. Nadie sabía que ella estaba ahí.

—¿Te sientes bien? —Esta vez la voz provenía de más cerca. Blanca no levantó la cara. No quería que la vieran llorar. Sólo quería volver a su casa con su mamá. Quizás le diría que no quería ir nunca más al jardín.

—Déjala, Carme —dijo otra voz de niña—. No quiere que la molesten. Y Benja nos va a quitar el club. Tenemos que irnos altiro.

—Está llorando —replicó la primera voz. Blanca aún no había levantado la cabeza—. Está en nuestro curso… ¿cómo se llama? ¿No te _acordai_?

—Ni idea, creo que Blanca. ¡Vamos! Benja se va a tomar el club y no nos va a dejar entrar —gruñó la otra niña.

—¿Blanca? —la voz de la primera niña volvió a escucharse luego de un instante de silencio.

Involuntariamente, la niña levantó la cabeza. Frente a ella estaba una niña de su curso; pelirroja y sonriente. Y pecosa. Blanca nunca había visto a nadie con tanta pecas. Era casi como si se las hubieran pintado con un lápiz. Atrás de ella se encontraba otra niña. A ella la conocía porque su papá era amigo de la mamá de esa niña. Pero cuando iban a su casa, ella prefería esconderse con sus hermanitos a hablar con las visitas. Sólo sabía que se llamaba Elisa.

Nunca le habían gustado los extraños.

—Hola, Blanca —la saludó la niña pelirroja. Blanca no supo qué contestar—. ¿Te pasa algo?

—No —mintió la aludida. La otra niña la miró con la cabeza ladeada. No le creía.

—Estás llorando —señaló.

—¿Alguien te hizo algo? —preguntó Elisa, súbitamente interesada. Casi automáticamente, Blanca miró hacia donde jugaban las niñas. Aunque desvió la mirada rápidamente, Elisa se dio cuenta—. ¿Ellas?

Blanca bajó la cabeza. Sintió como la niña pelirroja le ponía una mano en el hombro.

—¿Te dijeron algo?

—Rara… —murmuró Blanca, casi sin pensarlo.

Aún dolía. Era una palabra horrible. Las otras niñas intercambiaron miradas.

—Nah, son idiotas —declaró Elisa. Blanca la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Su mamá le había enseñado que esas palabras eran muy feas y que los niños no podían decirlas. Pero nada había pasado. Carmela se rió.

—Una tontas, no les hagas caso. ¿Por qué no juegas con nosotros? —le ofreció—. Tenemos un club en el bosque —añadió señalando a una esquina del patio donde crecían unos arbolitos—. ¿_Querís_ verlo?

Blanca dudó por un segundo. Siempre le había dado vergüenza jugar con otros niños, prefería hacerlo con sus hermanos. Esas niñas parecían simpáticas, pero también lo parecían las otras antes de decirle rara.

—Yapo —insistió Carmela sonriendo.

—Bueno —accedió luego de pensarlo un poco. La niña le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—¡Benja y los tontos nos van a quitar el club! —exclamó Elisa antes de salir disparada hacia el bosquecito. Blanca y Carmela se limitaron a seguirla sin tanto escándalo.

-o-

_**Puerto Varas, Jardín Infantil Santa Marta. Diciembre de 2010**_

Las tres jóvenes se deslizaron entre las ramas, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible en la oscuridad. Por supuesto que no les resultó tan fácil como cuando tenían cinco años, pero lograron apretujarse en el pequeño espacio libre.

—Juraba que esto era más grande —comentó Elisa en voz baja.

—Bueno, nosotras éramos más chicas —apuntó Carmela, siempre la más realista.

—Shhh… —les indicó Blanca mientras sacaba de su bolso una cajita de plástico en la que tenía unos bulbos de tulipanes perennes mágicos entre puñados de tierra.

Había sido su idea. Plantar algo en el rinconcito donde habían empezado su amistad. Algo suyo que permaneciera ahí cuando ellas estuvieran lejos. Para marcar ese lugar para siempre.

Algo que simbolizara que siempre serían amigas.

Porque así sería. De eso estaba segura.

* * *

_Tengo que decir que Blanquita vivió muy protegida durante sus primeros años. Su madre estaba absolutamente dedicada a ella y a Simón, su hermano un año menor. Pero en 1996 nacieron las gemelas (Paula y Teresita) y claro, no podía dedicarse a tanto niño junto (y eso que no sabía que se vendrían otros tres después de las dos niñas) y Blanca fue enviada al jardín, con cuatro añitos (ella es de 1993). Y claro, de habilidades sociales, nada, porque siempre fue tímida. Pero al menos consiguió algunas amiguitas.  
_

_¡Hasta la próxima! (que espero que sea pronto)_

_Muselina_


	7. Mirar atrás y seguir adelante

_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso le pertenece a Jotaká y la idea de expandirlo viene de Sorg-esp._

_¡Hola! La verdad es que tengo otros dos capítulos relacionados con el solsticio de invierno en este rincón del mundo que quería publicar, pero el otro día me di cuenta de que era el cumpleaños de un personaje muy importante: Carolina Arteaga, la mamá de Victoria, Silvia y Elisa. Es una mujer muy especial, con una fortaleza que la ha ayudado a levantarse muchas veces en su vida y quería hacerle un pequeño homenaje, que terminó no siendo tan pequeño._

* * *

**Mirar atrás y seguir adelante.**

**Provincia de Llanquihue, casa de Carolina Arteaga. 27 de junio de 2017**

_Carolina se miró al espejo del baño. No podía creer que acababa de cumplir cincuentaiún años. Cincuenta y uno. Elisa había bromeado con eso cuando la había llamado esa mañana. Mocosa irreverente, seguro que lo había aprendido de Salvador. Ése sí que era un patudo de lo peor, la había llamado para recordarle que él recién acababa de cumplir el medio siglo. Cuando su madre cumplió cincuenta, ya tenía tres nietas y estaba ayudando y estaba ayudando a criarlas. Carolina aún no había sostenido en brazos a ningún nieto, aunque la barriga hinchada de su hija mediana le decía que para eso no faltaba mucho. Levantó una mano hacia su rostro y lo estiró ligeramente. Agradecía a sus genes mágicos por hacer que se viera más joven de lo que se sentía._

_Cincuenta y un años._

_Media vida._

_Y Carolina no se arrepentía de nada._

-o-

**Santiago de Chile, Alameda. Octubre de 1986**

—¡Uf, uf, qué calor! ¡Los guanacos (1) por favor!

—¡El que no salta es Pinochet! ¡El que no salta es Pinochet!

Carolina miró a su alrededor. No le sorprendía mucho que hubiera tanta gente, pero no tenía que preocuparse de eso. La política oficial del Ministerio Mágico chileno había sido no involucrarse en los asuntos muggles. Pero no faltaban los magos que sentían que no podían dejar que esas atrocidades pasaran en su país. Carolina lo había escuchado de algunos compañeros de la universidad mágica, aunque en un principio le habían parecido un poco exageradas esas historias de torturas. Pero luego recordó a los amigos de su madre que habían pasado años haciendo lo posible por ayudar a presos a escapar de los campos de prisioneros. Sólo la idea de que algo así pasara en su propio país le revolvía las entrañas. Por eso no había dudado en unirse a algunos de sus amigos cuando le propusieron unirse a una de las brigadas mágicas.

Por eso estaba ahí. Su objetivo era que, cuando empezaran los disturbios, la mayor cantidad de manifestantes pudieran salir de ahí sin ser atrapados por los _pacos_ (2). _Confundus_, cortinas de humo; todo lo que se les ocurriera serviría para sus propósitos. Carolina se llevó la mano al bolsillo interior de la chaqueta de jeans que llevaba. Ahí estaba su varita, bien guardada en el bolsillo especial para ella.

La verdad era que todo el ambiente de la marcha se le antojaba un poco agobiante. Entre la enorme masa de personas que se movilizaba, el ruido consiguiente y el calor, Carolina se estaba empezando a marear un poco. Le dolía la cabeza.

Uf, ¿era necesario eso de golpear las ollas con tanta fuerza?

Aún así, tenía que reconocer que había algunos que de verdad se habían preocupado. Chicos de su edad vestidos de payasos, riendo y haciendo bromas para divertir a los manifestantes; chicas regalando flores, señoras sirviendo vasos de jugo. Todas esas personas tenían un objetivo en común, algo que los unía a pesar de sus diferencias. Y eso era algo que valía la pena, a juicio de Carolina.

La joven suspiró y trató de concentrarse en mirar los alrededores. Sabía que en cualquier momento podía empezar un disturbio serio y sabía que debía mantenerse alerta y estar preparada para cualquier cosa. De pronto, vio como una piedra surcaba el cielo sobre su cabeza y se estrellaba contra el vidrio de una tienda de antigüedades.

Y el infierno se desató a su alrededor.

Trató de alejarse del tumulto, para tener más espacio para maniobrar y apuntar con su varita, pero no puedo hacerlo porque la gente tratando de escapar la empujaba de un lado a otro. Y por supuesto que no podía llegar y sacar la varita en medio de la multitud de muggles. Un olor extraño llenó sus fosas nasales. Estupendo. Una lacrimógena.

Intentando correr hacia un espacio entre dos edificios, la muchacha se llevó un brazo al rostro, intentando protegerse del gas que estaba invadiendo todo. Los ojos le escocían muchísimo. Dios, ¿qué le echaban los muggles a esas bombas?

De repente, sintió cómo alguien la tiraba de un brazo, apartándola de la multitud. Tosiendo y doblada en dos, la joven se apoyó en una pared cercana. A su alrededor, todo eran gritos y sirenas.

—¿Estás bien? Necesito que me ayudes a hacer una cortina de humo que mantenga a esos _pacos_ alejados —le preguntó el hombre que acababa de sacarla del embrollo. Carolina se incorporó y asintió. Seguro que el chico había visto la flor multicolor con la que habían elegido identificarse los miembros de las brigadas mágicas y la había reconocido.

El joven levantó la varita y ella lo imitó rápidamente. Una cortina de humo se formó alrededor de un grupo de carabineros, lo que permitió que unos cuantos manifestantes escaparan por una callecita cercana.

—Esto durará sólo unos minutos. Tenemos que salir de aquí —dijo el joven cuando vio que otros muchachos se alejaban de ellos.

—¿Y qué pasa si queda gente por aquí? ¿No deberíamos estar seguros de que no hay ningún civil atrás?

—Hay otros encargados de eso —replicó él—. Tenemos que Aparecernos ahora mismo, mujer.

Carolina asintió, aún un poco mareada y atontada por los gases y la confusión. Pero sí alcanzó a notar que el joven que tenía al frente tenía unos ojos muy expresivos.

—Está bien, supongo —musitó.

—Vale. Aparécete en tu casa o en cualquier lugar que te quede cerca —ordenó él. Carolina se sintió tentada de decirle que podía meterse sus órdenes por dónde mejor le cupieran, pero se encontró con que él le estaba sonriendo.

—Ajá —fue lo único que logró decir. ¿Ajá? ¿Qué clase de idiota se había apoderado de su cerebro? Tomó su varita y se dispuso a Aparecerse. Le apetecía mucho llegar a su casa y darse un baño caliente.

Pero antes de que pudiera formular el hechizo, el joven la detuvo.

—Disculpa, pero todavía no sé ni cómo te llamas.

—Carolina. Carolina Arteaga —respondió ella—. ¿Y tú?

—Tomás Correa. Un gusto, Carolina.

Ella no dijo nada antes de desaparecer. No entendía nada. Ni esos revoloteos en su estómago ni por qué le ardían las mejillas de esa manera. Y mucho menos por qué era incapaz de decir ni una palabra. Por primera vez en su vida, Carolina se había quedado muda.

-o-

_Sí, había sido una locura. Ella y Tomás se habían conocido en 1986 y se habían casado poco más de un año y medio después. Por supuesto que a la familia de él, una familia mágica de mucha antigüedad y prestigio, no le había gustado mucho el matrimonio del primogénito con esa niña que nadie sabía de dónde había salido. Por supuesto, ignoraban por completo el hecho de que la familia Urrutia era una familia de brujos vascos que podía acreditar varios siglos de antigüedad mágica. Para ellos, Carolina era una brujilla venida a menos y salida de quién sabía dónde para apoderarse de la fortuna familiar._

_Pero si Tomás hubiera vivido debajo de un puente, Carolina habría sido capaz de compartirlo con él. Lo que a ella le importaba era estar con él. Simple y llanamente._

_Sí, puede que se hubieran apresurado un poco en todo. Pero ella no lo hubiera hecho de otra forma. Quizás si hubiera sabido que todo eso con lo que había soñado duraría tan poco, hubiera hecho las cosas de manera distinta. Quizás no le habría discutido tanto por tonteras, quizás lo habría besado un poco más o le hubiera dicho que estaba más guapo con el pelo largo, como cuando lo conoció. Quizás habría sido diferente._

_Pero, aún así, no se arrepentía de nada._

-o-

**Zapallar, V Región. Diciembre de 1987**

—¿Por qué no nos casamos?

Carolina Arteaga estuvo a punto de caerse de espaldas al escuchar esa pregunta de su pololo. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿De verdad había escuchado bien? ¿Le había pedido que se casara con él? ¡Pero si llevaban apenas un año juntos!

—¿Qué? —fue lo único que atinó a decir. Tomás se rió y la besó en la frente, al tiempo que la acercaba más a él con el brazo que la rodeaba.

—Que nos casemos. Eso —repitió—. Es sólo una idea, claro. Pero como ya terminé con la Academia de Aurores, tú ya eres profesora de pociones… —Se llevó el brazo libre a la nuca, con el gesto que hacía cuando se ponía nervioso—. Creo que lo estoy haciendo todo mal… Soy tonto—añadió mordiéndose el labio.

—No, no eres tonto —respondió ella poniendo una mano en la mejilla del joven y obligándolo a mirarla—. Al menos no todo el tiempo —agregó con una mueca burlona.

—¡Oye! —intentó protestar él, pero ella no lo dejó seguir.

—Y sí, quiero casarme contigo.

Incluso a ella misma le asombró la seguridad que sentía de repente. Era extraño, como si las palabras hubieran salido de su boca antes de siquiera pasar por su cabeza. Pero sí, estaba segura de eso. Quería casarse con Tomás.

No le importaba cuándo ni cómo.

-o-

_¿Cómo habría sido su vida si esa tarde en la playa le hubiera dicho que no? Carolina estaba convencida de que todo habría sido diferente. Para empezar, ni siquiera existirían sus niñitas. Las tres le habían ocasionado más de un dolor de cabeza, pero no las cambiaría por nada. Eran lo más importante en su vida._

_Y tampoco tendría los recuerdos que tenía de Tomás. Las risas, las bromas, los abrazos… Tampoco hubiera cambiado eso por nada en el mundo._

_Había sido corto, pero había valido la pena._

-o-

**Valdivia. 24 de marzo de 1992.**

—Así que tres niñitas… —comentó Tomás, sentado a los pies de la cama de su mujer y con la vista clavada en la criatura que dormía en la cunita de la clínica—. Uf, cuando crezcan tendré que tener cuidado con ellas. Seguro que hay algún hechizo que pueda poner para alejar a los indeseables.

Carola se rió. No le costaba nada imaginarse a Tomás en unos años, espantando a cualquiera que osara acercarse a sus tres princesitas. ¡Esas niñas serían las más mimadas del planeta! Menos mal que estaría ella para poner freno a cualquier idea loca de su marido. Quizás tendrían que plantearse tener un cuarto y esperar que fuese un niño.

—Pobres chiquillos, hombre —le dijo mientras se incorporaba en la cama y besaba a su marido en la mejilla—. Por cierto, no hemos decidido cómo le vamos a poner.

—Pensé que le íbamos a poner Gertrudis —bromeó él, sin despegar la vista de la niña dormida.

—Ya, seguro. A mí me gusta Eloísa.

—¿Eloísa? ¿Estamos de nuevo en el siglo diecinueve? —se burló Tomás, antes de recibir un golpecito en el brazo por parte de su mujer—. ¿Por qué no Elisa? Es parecido y suena mucho más moderno. Además, así se llamaba mi abuela.

La mujer sonrió. Su marido estaba pegado a la niña, como si estuviera viendo un mundo completo. Así había sido con cada uno de los nacimientos de sus hijas. Parecía como si el milagro de la vida lo fascinara cada vez.

—Elisa… —Carola saboreó el nombre. Le gustaba cómo sonaba—. Me gusta, es bonito.

—Entonces, así se llamará —dijo él estirando las manos hacia la cuna. Con mucho cuidado, sacó a Elisa de ahí y la acercó a su rostro.

—Hola, Elisa. Soy tu papá. El señor pesado que te va a enseñar a decir pa-pá y a caminar… y que va a espantar a todos los chiquillos que osen poner sus ojos en ti, igual que a tus hermanas. Siempre voy a estar ahí para ti, te lo prometo.

Carolina no pudo evitar sonreír ante las palabras de su marido. Sabía que era verdad. Tomás siempre estaría ahí para ellas. Para las niñitas y para ella misma. Nunca las abandonaría.

-o-

_A veces había sentido su presencia. Carolina estaba segura de que él nunca las había dejado de verdad. Se había quedado con ellas para cuidarlas. De alguna forma, Carola estaba convencida de eso. Sabía que algo había protegido a sus hijas de todos los peligros de la vida. Y a ella también._

_Pero ahora tenía que seguir adelante._

_La verdad era que Claudio la había tomado por sorpresa. De alguna forma, ella creía que había dejado esa parte de su vida atrás. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin una cita, ni nada por el estilo. Su madre le había dicho que lo hiciera, pero ella había preferido dedicarse por completo a sus niñas. Pero ya todas habían volado del nido. ¡Silvia hasta se había casado! Y sólo era cosa de tiempo para que Elisa y Chalo lo hicieran. Le alegraba mucho eso; el chiquillo se había transformado en un hombre excelente. Y hacía feliz a su hija, que era lo más importante. Aunque seguro que si él hubiera osado tratar mal a Elisa, Tomás le habría tirado los dedos de los pies en la noche._

_En cuanto a Victoria, era una medimaga prestigiosa en el hospital San Lucas en Santiago. Adoraba su trabajo y era reconocida como una sanadora talentosa e inteligente. Carolina ya no tenía que preocuparse por ella._

_Entonces, cuando estaba empezando a sufrir las consecuencias de sentir el nido vacío, Claudio Domínguez había aparecido en su vida. _

_A veces, Carola no podía evitar pensar que Tomás lo había mandado para ella._

-o-

**Valdivia, hogar de la familia Correa-Arteaga. 17 de agosto de 1992**

Paralizada. No podía moverse, no podía hablar. Carola sentía que se ahogaba. ¿Cómo podía ser verdad lo que ese hombre le acababa de anunciar? Se dejó caer sobre el sillón del dormitorio, aún intentando procesar la noticia que acababa de oír. Ni siquiera podía llorar.

Tomás no podía estar muerto. No podía. Ella no podía creerlo. No quería creerlo.

En la cama dormían sus dos hijas mayores, como siempre que Tomás estaba en alguna misión especial. Elisa dormía en la habitación del lado, en la cuna de madera que habían usado todas las hijas de Tomás y Carola. La mujer cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente. Unos momentos antes había estado esperando que su marido volviera y despertara a las dos enanas, como hacía siempre que volvía tarde de una misión. Aunque ella protestara, él siempre lo hacía.

Pero ya no lo haría nunca más.

¿Debía despertarlas ahora o esperar a la mañana? ¿Cómo podía decirles que su padre no iba a volver a casa? ¿Cómo explicarles a niñas de cuatro y dos años lo que era la muerte? ¿Cómo lo había hecho su madre cuando ella era pequeña? Apenas podía recordar cómo su madre les había contado a Salvador y a ella lo de la muerte de su padre.

Su madre sería un gran apoyo en ese momento. Pero vivía en Santiago. Siempre podía llamarla, claro. Y cuando supiera lo que había sucedido, seguro que iría a verla inmediatamente. Sí, eso era lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento.

Se levantó pesadamente del sillón de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina. No quería correr el riesgo de que alguna de las niñas se despertara y la escuchara hablar con su madre.

—¿Mamá? —musitó cuando sintió que al otro lado de la línea se levantaba el auricular—. ¿Mamá?

—¿Quién es? ¿Carola?

—Sí, mamá. Soy yo —murmuró la mujer débilmente. Sentía las palabras atrapadas en la garganta, como si no quisieran salir de ahí—. Te necesito… ahora. Tomás…

—Por Dios, hija, ¿qué pasó?

—Mataron a Tomás, mamá —logró decir luego de unos instantes de balbuceos incoherentes. Al otro lado de la línea, su madre soltó una grosería que nunca la había escuchado pronunciar—. Te necesito. No puedo decirles a las niñitas… No puedo, mamá.

Rosa le aseguró que iría en ese preciso momento y que juntas verían que hacer. Le prometió que no la dejaría sola. Justo lo que su hija necesitaba oír en esos momentos. Que no estaba sola. Cuando colgó el teléfono, Carolina se quedó sentada en una de las banquetas de la cocina. Si alguna vez hubiera agarrado el hábito de fumar, en ese instante se habría fumado veinte cigarrillos seguidos. No se sentía capaz de llorar, ni de nada. Tomás se había ido y las cosas no parecían haber cambiado. Al menos, no en el exterior, pero Carola sentía que había algo diferente en el ambiente de la casa.

Y aún no podía creerlo. Lo había dicho. Había dicho en voz alta que su marido estaba muerto. Pero ni aún así podía pensar que era verdad.

—Tomás, dijiste que siempre estarías para nosotras —musitó al aire, como si Tomás estuviera ahí para oírla—. ¿Por qué ahora? _Pucha_, Tomás… no sé qué voy a hacer sin ti. Te echo de menos…

Un par de enérgicos golpes en la puerta de la cocina la obligaron a quedarse callada. Casi volando, corrió a abrir la puerta, por segunda vez esa noche.

—Pasa, mamá —musitó al ver a su madre vestida con su capa de viaje y con una pequeña maleta en la mano.

—Por el teniente Bello, linda, tienes las manos heladas. ¿No te has abrigado? —apuntó Rosa mientras ambas se dirigían a la cocina—. A ver, haré algo de té y tú anda a buscar algo que sirva de abrigo en tu clóset. Te vas a enfermar si te quedas así.

Cuando Carolina volvió a la cocina, su madre había puesto dos tazas y estaba llenándolas de agua hirviendo.

—Toma esto, te ayudará —murmuró la señora con un esbozo de sonrisa—. Ahora, ¿te importaría contarme todo?

Carolina dejó la taza sobre la mesa. ¿Por dónde podía empezar? Ni siquiera sabía qué decir. Toda la noche se había transformado en un algo borroso e indefinido. Su madre le tomó una mano y se la acarició con suavidad, sin decir ni una palabra. Y entonces, Carolina empezó a hablar.

Y, por primera vez en la noche más larga de su vida, pudo llorar.

—¿Qué voy a hacer sin Tomás, mamá? De verdad, no sé si puedo seguir… Y las niñitas… —balbuceó Carolina después de repetir las palabras del auror que había ido a darle la mala noticia.

—Tranquila, mi amor, tranquila —susurró Rosa, abrazando a su hija con fuerza—. Todo va a estar bien, aunque ahora no lo parezca. Tomás no querría que te derrumbaras. Por las niñitas. —Carolina no respondió, sólo se aferró a su madre con más fuerza—. Además, Tomás no las va a dejar solas. Te lo prometo.

Carolina quería creer eso. Lo quería con todas sus fuerzas.

-o-

_Cuando les había contado a sus hijas acerca de Claudio, las respuestas habían sido muy diferentes. Elisa la había animado a salir con él, diciéndole que aún era joven e insistiendo entusiastamente que debía presentárselos lo antes posible. Silvia, por su parte, se había limitado a sonreír y a decirle que esperaba que todo saliera bien. Pero Victoria había sido otra historia. No le había gustado nada la idea de su madre saliendo con otro hombre. Incluso le había dicho que estaba reemplazando a Tomás._

_Esas palabras de su hija mayor le habían dolido más que nada. Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza reemplazar a Tomás. Nadie nunca podía ocupar su lugar, jamás. Porque él había sido una persona especial. Pero Claudio también lo era. Su madre siempre decía que el corazón tenía una capacidad extraordinaria para ampliarse y que siempre cabían más personas; no era necesario reemplazar a nadie._

_Al menos, Victoria había superado esa etapa y ya había aceptado conocer a Claudio. Carolina estaba agradecida por eso. Quería que Claudio fuera parte de su vida, y eso incluía a sus niñitas. Siempre._

_Claudio tenía muy claro que sus hijas siempre serían lo más importante. Quizás porque él sentía lo mismo por su hija Emilia. Ella había acogido a Carola con buen ánimo y una sonrisa. Incluso le había confiado que llevaba años esperando que su padre encontrara novia. De alguna forma, todo se dio para que las cosas funcionaran entre ambos. Sus respectivas hijas, sus familias… Todo había fluido naturalmente._

-o-

**Archipiélago de Chiloé, Campamentos Mágicos de verano. Febrero de 2009**

El sonido del timbre esa madrugada le recordó inevitablemente la llamada a su puerta casi diecisiete años atrás. Carola nunca supo explicar por qué, pero antes de agarrar el teléfono, supo que había pasado algo malo. Escuchar la voz de Guacolda al otro lado de la línea diciéndole que algo le había pasado a Elisa y que la necesitaban en los campamentos, sólo le confirmó sus temores.

No se demoró nada en aparecerse en la isla, justo delante de la enfermería de los chicos. Afuera, Pedro González, el profesor de Encantamientos, y María Paz Schwartz, la instructora de Transformaciones, estaban conversando. Carolina casi se les abalanzó encima.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué pasó con Elisa? —les preguntó a bocajarro. Los dos la miraron sorprendidos.

—Aún no sabemos nada —respondió Pedro, que fue el primero en recuperarse de la sorpresa—. Ella y sus amigos están durmiendo agotados. Pero creemos que tuvo que ver con la Curamilla.

—¿La Curamilla? —inquirió Carola.

—Sí, es una larga historia —respondió Berta, la directora de los campamentos—. Ven, Elisa está bien. Ahora mismo está durmiendo, pero despertará en la mañana. Supongo que verla te tranquilizará un poco.

Carola asintió y se dejó guiar al interior de la cabaña. Ahí, la hicieron pasar hacia una cama rodeada de cortinas blancas. Silvia, que ese año había sido contratada como asistente de la profesora de encantamientos, estaba ahí junto a su hermana dormida. Apenas vio a su madre, la chica se levantó de la silla y corrió hacia su madre.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó mientras enterraba la cabeza en el cuello de su madre y estallaba en llanto. La tensión de las últimas horas había terminado de hacer mella en ella y necesitaba el abrazo materno—. La Eli está bien, pero… tenía miedo.

Carola se limitó a abrazar con fuerza a su hija mediana, hasta que ésta se tranquilizó. Todo estaría bien. Su madre estaba ahí, con ellas.

—Creo que… voy a buscarte un café, mamá —murmuró cuando hubo logrado calmarse—. Quédate tú con la Eli —añadió mientras cerraba el cierre de su pollerón (3) y salía del pequeño cubículo.

Carolina se dirigió junto a la cama y se sentó en la silla de mimbre que había ocupado Silvia. Su hija menor estaba profundamente dormida, su pecho se movía acompasadamente y una de sus manos estaba afuera de las sábanas. Así, se notaba aún más el parecido con Tomás. De las tres, era la que más se parecía a él. La misma barbilla definida y la nariz recta.

La mujer suspiró mientras tomaba la mano de su hija y la acariciaba con delicadeza. Por un segundo, había tenido miedo de perderla. Pero ahora que veía que estaba bien, sabía que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Tomás siempre se encargaría de que a sus hijas no les pasara nada.

-o-

_Sacó un vestido de su clóset. Nunca había sido una persona muy dada a los trapos y esas cosas, pero ese vestido le gustaba mucho. Lo había comprado un par de años atrás durante sus vacaciones con las niñitas en la playa. Elisa la había convencido de comprarlo, de hecho. Le había dicho que el color le quedaría estupendo con la piel que tenía y que los bordados la hacían ver más joven._

_Pero era un vestido muy bonito y había valido la pena comprarlo. Fue el vestido que usó la primera vez que salió con Claudio, también. De hecho, esa fue la primera vez que se lo puso. En un principio se sintió una tonta, poniéndose un vestido que le había recomendado una chiquilla de veintipocos años. ¿Parecería una vieja "alolada" si se lo ponía? Pero la mirada de Claudio al irla a buscar esa tarde, le había dicho que no._

-o-

**Pirque, cerca de Santiago de Chile, Viña de la familia Cabrera. 17 de septiembre de 2016**

—¿Cómo me veo, mamá? —preguntó Silvia indicando su vestido blanco. Mientras esperaba la respuesta de su madre, se llevó una mano al pelo, que caía sobre su hombro izquierdo. Entre los rizos oscuros, una de sus amigas había entrelazado unas florecillas blancas y les había puesto un hechizo fijador para que no se movieran.

Carola se había quedado sin palabras. Aún le costaba creer que su hija se iba a casar. Se veía preciosa con el vestido sencillísimo de lino bordado con flores. El matrimonio era en una viña propiedad de los padrinos del novio, un músico muggle que adoraba a su brujilla por sobre todas las cosas. Sebastián era un chico estupendo y estaba muy feliz de que su hija hubiera encontrado a alguien como él.

—Preciosa, mi amor —sonrió. Silvia le devolvió la sonrisa y volvió a mirarse en el espejo. De las tres, era la que más se parecía a ella misma. Había heredado muchos de sus rasgos, además de algunos gestos que Carola reconocía como suyos—. Te ves guapísima. Seguro que a Seba le encantará cómo te ves.

En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par. Victoria y Elisa entraron entre risas, mientras intentaban ponerse los enormes tacones que iban con sus vestidos.

—_Jue_, ¡te ves estupenda! —exclamó Elisa abriendo mucho los ojos—. Te abrazaría, pero me da miedo arrugarte el vestido. ¡Qué lindo eso de tu pelo! —añadió al ver las florecillas blancas.

—Gracias, lo hizo la Nacha. Les puso un hechizo para que no se cayeran —respondió Silvia le indicaba que la abrazara de todas formas.

—En serio, Silvi, te ves bacán —le dijo Victoria—. Sebastián se va a caer de poto cuando te vea —bromeó.

Las tres hermanas se rieron ante el último comentario. Era típico de Victoria hacer un comentario así en algún momento que debía ser bonito y emocionante. Tajantemente se había negado a hacer ninguna cursilería de esas típicas de los matrimonios. Nada de llorar ni cosas así. Ella estaba ahí para pasarlo bien.

Carolina miró a sus tres niñas. Le costaba un poco convencerse de que era verdad que esas tres mujeres que tenía frente a ella eran las mismas niñas que unos años antes peleaban y se tiraban de las mechas por cualquier tontería. Pero era así. Estaba orgullosa de las tres, de las mujeres en que se habían convertido. Y estaba feliz de ser su madre.

Unos golpes en la puerta distrajeron a su mente de madre orgullosa. La cabeza de Salvador, su hermano, se asomó por el resquicio de la puerta entreabierta.

—¿Cómo está la novia? —preguntó mirando a sus sobrinas—. Me dijeron que tratara de que no se demorara mucho en llegar —añadió con un guiño travieso. Silvia le sonrió a su madre—. ¡Por Alonso Guijón! ¿Esa es mi Silvita? —inquirió entrando a la habitación y extendiendo las manos hacia su sobrina. Ella le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Guapa, guapa. Será todo un honor llevarte al altar.

Silvia se rió.

—Y yo iré encantada. Quién hubiera dicho que tenía un tío tan buenmozo —bromeó señalando el elegante traje que llevaba su tío.

—Nah, estas son cosas de tu tía. Ya sabes que ella es la mujer más elegante del planeta —se burló él—. Pero me veo estupendo, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto, Salva —sonrió Carola dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hermano—. Nosotras nos vamos a la capilla y ustedes nos siguen en unos diez minutos o algo así. No queremos que a Seba le dé un ataque de ansiedad.

—Entendido, mi generala —respondió Salvador con un saludo militar—. Yo me encargaré de que el paquete llegue a su destino a tiempo. Total, son como ¿cien metros de aquí a la capilla?

Carola le sonrió y salió acompañada de Elisa y Victoria. Allá se encontrarían con Gonzalo, el novio de Elisa y con Horacio, el amigo de Victoria que estaba haciendo las veces de acompañante. Le daba mucha pena que Tomás no estuviese ahí para llevar a Silvia al altar, pero sabía que Salvador se sentiría más que feliz y honrado de llevarla.

Además, estaba convencida de que Tomás sí estaba ahí. Podía sentirlo.

-o-

_Victoria le había dicho que celebrarían su cumpleaños con una comida rica en su departamento en Santiago, por lo que Carola tendría que Aparecerse. Claudio también estaba invitado, por supuesto, pero él ya estaba en Santiago visitando a Emilia. Se juntarían fuera del edificio donde vivía Vicky. Las otras niñitas con sus respectivos también llegarían allá, al igual que su madre y Salvador con toda su familia. Se sentía orgullosa de su familia, de poder juntarlos a todos y pasarlo bien con ellos. Se sentía orgullosa de las mujeres a las que había educado, de la madre que la había acompañado en todo momento y del hermano que siempre había sido un apoyo. Tenía una familia a la que adoraba y estaba feliz por eso._

_Carolina se miró al espejo. Se sentía bien consigo misma. Si miraba hacia atrás, veía que su vida no había sido fácil, pero no se arrepentía de ninguna de sus decisiones. No se arrepentía de sus errores, porque eso la había llevado a dónde estaba. El lugar donde era útil y dónde estaban las personas a las que quería._

_Ahora tenía que seguir adelante._

* * *

(1) Guanaco: nombre vulgar de los carros lanza-agua.

(2) Nombre informal de los Carabineros de Chile.

(3) Polerón: sudadera_._

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño relato. Respecto a los distintos flashbacks, les puedo contar que siempre tuve la idea de que Carola y Tomás se conocieron en una marcha contra la dictadura. Su hija mayor se llama Victoria porque nació después del plebiscito de 1988. Zapallar es un balneario en la Quinta Región, que es muy pintoresco y bonito; los Correa-Arteaga vivieron en Valdivia, una ciudad al sur de Chile, hasta la muerte de Tomás. Después de eso, se mudaron aún más al sur. Los hechos de febrero de 2009 serán narrados prontamente y fueron eventos decisivos en la vida de Elisa y sus amigos. Silvia estudió una carrera muggle y se casará con un chico también én debería contar esa historia en alguna parte, creo._

_En fin, creo que esto es todo por hoy, espero subir algo más pronto.  
_

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_Muselina_


	8. Una nueva aventura

_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso es de Rowling y la idea de expandirlo viene de Sorg-esp._

_Bueno, aquí vengo con un capítulo más romántico y pasteloso de lo normal. Avisados quedan. Me apetecía hace rato escribir sobre este evento y retomar un poco a mi pandilla._

**Una nueva aventura**

_**Iglesia Luterana de Puerto Varas. 23 de septiembre de 2012. **_

—Hola, Carmelita, te ves preciosa —la alabó Mónica mientras su hijo mediano se acercaba con su acompañante a saludarlos a la entrada de la iglesia—. Menos mal que Benjita te invitó a ti, que eres como de la familia y…

—Ya, mamá —la cortó el chico con un levantamiento de cejas. Carmela no vio nada de eso, porque estaba saludando a Rodrigo.

—Ay, no seas tonto, Benjamín. Sólo estoy diciendo que me alegra que te hayas decidido por invitar a Carmela, que es una niñita encan…

—Mamá —repitió Benja, poniéndose como un tomate mientras miraba a Carme y le pedía disculpas con la mirada. Ella le sonrió de vuelta, esperando que su propio sonrojo se pasara rápidamente. ¿Dónde estarían los demás? Rodrigo había invitado a toda la pandilla de amigos de su hermano, por la sencilla razón de que le caían bien. Benja la arrastró hacia un grupillo de primos, a los que ella ya conocía de las fiestas de cumpleaños del chico y de los campamentos de toda la vida.

Mientras los chicos hablaban, Carmela se dedicó a mirar a su alrededor y a buscar a sus amigos, que seguramente venían en camino. La primera en aparecer fue Blanca, con su pelo larguísimo flotando a sus espaldas. Uno de los primos de Benja inmediatamente se acercó a ella sonriendo de la misma manera en que lo hacía el jugador de quidditch.

—Adivinen a quién le prestaron el auto —la voz de Elisa los hizo darse vuelta. Gonzalo estaba con ella, mostrando orgullosamente las llaves del auto familiar. Nico también estaba ahí, intentando hacerse el nudo de la corbata sin mucho éxito. Al verlo, Carmela se acercó a él para ayudarlo.

—Pero se perdieron el contrato que le hicieron firmar sus viejos. Era como un diccionario —explicó Nicolás haciendo un gesto para indicar el tamaño del contrato. Carmela le dio un manotazo suave para indicarle que se quedara tranquilo y poder terminar de anudarle la corbata.

—Me hicieron jurar por mi vida que no le iba a hacer ningún rayón —explicó él encogiéndose de hombros.

—Y que ibas a volver a una hora decente, que no ibas a manejar muy rápido y que no ibas a tomar nada que no fuera coca-cola light —añadió Elisa contando con los dedos muerta de la risa—. ¿Se me olvida algo?

—Tonta.

—Igual me quieres —replicó ella sonriendo descaradamente. Chalo le respondió sacándole la lengua.

—Hola, _weón_ —Benja se alejó de sus primos un par de pasos para saludar a sus amigos recién llegados—. Cuando quieran entran; nosotros tenemos que sentarnos adelante, pero ustedes pueden sentarse donde quieran.

—¿Cuándo se supone que empieza esto?

—Ni idea, pero creo que acaban de avisar que la novia viene en camino —respondió Benjamín llevándose una mano al cuello.

-o-

La novia respiró hondo antes de abrir la puerta de la pieza del hotel. Se podía imaginar a Rodrigo esperándola en la puerta de la pequeña iglesia y no pudo evitar sonreír. Si alguien unos años antes le hubiera dicho que terminaría casada con Rodrigo Teuber, se habría reído en su cara. En ese entonces, Valentina habría dicho que el chico sureño y ella no tenían nada en común. Nada. De hecho, la primera vez que él la había invitado a salir, ella lo había mandado a freír monos al África. En esa época, había decidido que lo suyo sería su carrera y que no tenía tiempo para novios.

Pero Rodri nunca había sido de los que se rendían fácilmente. Menos mal que había seguido insistiendo por meses hasta que ella había accedido. En un comienzo, había pensado que él era un chico más, de esos obsesionados con el fútbol y… otras cosas. Ciertamente había sido un error de los grandes. No sólo era un perfecto caballero, sino que también era divertido y tenía temas interesantes de los que hablar. Vale era una chiquilla santiaguina que nunca había sentido curiosidad por cómo se manejaban las cosas en otras partes, pero la forma de Rodrigo de hablar del sur la cautivó. Se veía que tenía cariño por su tierra.

Se alegraba de haberle dado esa oportunidad. Si no, nunca hubiera conocido a Rodrigo de verdad, no sólo al más bromista y relajado de sus compañeros. Al Rodrigo que se apasionaba por ayudar a los demás, por el servicio al resto y por estar ahí para todos. Al Rodrigo que sonreía como un niño pequeño cuando estaba con ella y que era capaz de hacerla sentir como en las nubes sólo con estar a su lado.

¿En qué momento había pasado todo eso?

—¿Estás lista, Vale?

—Sí, papá —respondió ella abriendo la puerta. Nunca se había sentido más segura de algo en su vida. Esteban sonrió al ver a su niña vestida de novia.

—Te ves preciosa, mi niña —murmuró visiblemente emocionado. Valentina le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Vamos?

—Adelante —respondió él ofreciéndole el brazo a su hija mayor para conducirla al auto que los esperaba para llevarlos el par de cuadras que separaban el hotel de la iglesia. Valentina sonrió al ver el cielo despejado, sabía muy bien que en esa zona los días soleados escaseaban. Lo tomó como un buen presagio.

—¿No te vas a arrepentir? Todavía no es demasiado tarde… —bromeó Esteban y su hija se rió.

—No creo. Pero te aviso cuando lleguemos a la iglesia —respondió ella con el mismo tono.

-o-

—La Vale ya se subió al auto. Deberíamos entrar —le indicó Mónica a su hijo mayor. El joven asintió y le hizo un gesto a su hermano para que fuera a indicarles a los músicos que podían comenzar a tocar.

Mientras Óscar le ofrecía galantemente el brazo a su consuegra, Rodrigo hizo lo propio con su madre, como correspondía. Mónica sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver a su hijo ahí, tan grande. ¡Pero si ella podía recordar cuando usaba pañales! Era casi imposible creer que estaba a punto de casarse.

—Es una niñita encantadora. No podrías haber elegido mejor —susurró Mónica mientras los dos estaban parados a las puertas de la iglesia esperando para entrar.

—Lo sé —respondió Rodrigo en el mismo tono. Podía imaginarse lo que pensaba su madre en esos momentos. Incluso a él le parecía algo increíble. Pero ahí estaba, absolutamente dispuesto a dar ese paso.

Cuando él y sus padres, además de la madre de Valentina, hubieron ocupado sus lugares junto al altar, empezó a sonar la marcha nupcial. Rodrigo levantó la vista y su sonrisa se ensanchó enormemente. Se veía preciosa con el vestido sencillísimo que había elegido y el pelo suelto a La espalda, sólo decorado con unas sencillas flores blancas, iguales a las del ramo. Aunque si ella hubiera estado usando un saco de papas, él igual habría pensado que era la mujer más guapa del mundo.

Valentina besó a su padre en la mejilla antes de tomar su lugar junto a Rodrigo, al que le dirigió una sonrisa radiante mientras el pastor saludaba a los asistentes antes de comenzar con la ceremonia. Rodrigo le devolvió la sonrisa, pareciéndose más que nunca a un niño.

Habían empezado la aventura de sus vidas.

-o-

Claudio sonrió al ver a su sobrina caminando por el pasillo de la iglesia. Se veía preciosa y absolutamente feliz de estar ahí. Emilia, su hija, le dio un apretoncito en el brazo y le susurró al oído.

—Mira cómo sonríe.

—Se ve linda, ¿verdad?

Claudio le sonrió de vuelta. Su hija nunca había querido casarse, aunque no le habían faltado los novios. A veces, pensaba que el rechazo de su madre le había impedido formar relaciones como correspondía, aunque hacía años que Emilia asistía al psicomago para enfrentar esos problemas. Claudio se decía constantemente que debía dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso y que él no podía hacer nada para cambiar las cosas. Su hija era adulta hacía bastante tiempo y él no tenía cómo controlar su vida.

—Y pensar que la conocí cuando era chiquitita —susurró él de vuelta.

—Tranquilo, siempre me vas a tener a mí.

Claudio sonrió y volvió la vista a los novios, que estaban intercambiando los votos frente al altar. Pudo ver que Esteban se limpiaba una lágrima de orgullo y que Carla le tomaba la mano con un apretón cariñoso. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué hubiera pasado si María y él se hubieran casado cuando recibieron la noticia del embarazo. ¿Tendrían nietos? ¿Le habría estrechado la mano con ese cariño infinito en la boda de Emi?

Tantas preguntas que no tenían respuesta, aunque muchas veces se había encontrado a sí mismo haciéndoselas en los momentos más inesperados. Sabía que los «¿y si?» eran las peores preguntas que podía hacerse, pero de tiempo en tiempo lo asaltaban sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

Pero no sacaba nada con lamentarse del pasado. Lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era sonreír y disfrutar cómo su sobrina mayor se casaba, mirando a los ojos al hombre del que estaba absolutamente enamorada.

-o-

Saliendo de la iglesia con Valentina del brazo, Rodrigo se sentía en las nubes. Mientras bajaban hacia el auto decorado que los esperaba en la calle, los invitados empezaron a tirar arroz, que había sido repartido en bolsitas Florencia, la menor de la familia.

—Va a ser un cacho sacarse esto de la cabeza —protestó Vale cuando entraron al auto que los llevaría a la recepción. Rodrigo le sacó unos cuantos granitos de arroz del pelo y la besó en los labios.

—Bueno, tenemos toda la fiesta para eso —respondió él. Ella le devolvió el beso y le sacudió el pelo con una mano, haciendo que una lluvia de arroz cayera sobre el asiento del auto. Valentina soltó una risita.

—Uf, sí. Pero al menos esto ya pasó —dijo ella apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su flamante marido.

—Oye, que no es necesario que suenes tan aliviada —protestó el joven. Ella rodó los ojos y lo besó nuevamente.

—Me refería a que estaba muy impaciente por casarme contigo.

—Ya, trata de arreglarlo ahora —bromeó él—. Por Dios, ¡cómo empezamos nuestro matrimonio! —añadió con tono trágico.

—Tonto.

—Por eso te casaste conmigo, ¿no?

Valentina lo miró a los ojos y sonrió.

—Entre otras cosas… —respondió antes de besarlo de nuevo.

-o-

_**Salón de fiestas del Hotel Los Riscos.**_

Los dos chicos apoyaron los codos en la barra, mirando a la pista de baile mientras bebían. Chalo, fiel a la promesa hecha a sus padres, estaba bebiendo coca-cola sola, mientras que Nico había pedido una piscola (1). Un rato después se les unió Benja, después de separarse de la chica con la que bailaba, una prima de Valentina, de melena oscura y piernas larguísimas.

—¿Por qué las caras largas?

—Porque sí —respondió Nico con su calma habitual—. ¿Y tú? ¿No te dio la pasada? —le preguntó a Benja.

—Tiene diecisiete años, _weón_ —contestó Benja levantando las cejas—. Por cierto, Chalo, si sigues frunciendo el ceño así, te vas a quedar arrugado para siempre.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el joven, que parecía no haber escuchado nada de lo que su amigo había dicho.

—Que cambies la cara de culo.

—¿Quién es ése que está bailando con la Eli? —inquirió apuntando a un chico alto que en esos momentos hacía que una risueña Elisa girara sobre sí misma.

—Martín, el hermano de la Vale —contestó Benja—. Es tela. Creo que estudia ingeniería mágica o algo así. Está un curso más arriba que nosotros, si mal no recuerdo.

—Ajá —contestó Chalo fijando la vista en la pista de baile. Tanto el tal Martín como Elisa parecían estar pasándolo genial, pero él sentía un extraño peso en el pecho. El mismo peso misterioso que lo aquejaba cada vez que su amiga le presentaba a alguno de sus _pinches_ (2) o le contaba sobre algún chico con quien estaba encaprichada.

De un tiempo a esta parte, se había dado cuenta de que lo que sentía por Elisa iba más allá de la simple amistad. Era algo más. Aunque ella no se sintiera de la misma forma respecto a él. Ella siempre lo iba a ver como un amigo más.

—Te pegó fuerte, _weón_ —le dijo Benja dándole una palmada en la espalda. Chalo lo miró extrañado. ¿Tanto se le notaba?

—¿Ah?

—Digo, que disimules un poco más —comentó Benjamín y Nico soltó una carcajada al ver cómo Gonzalo apartaba la vista y escondía la cara en su vaso de bebida—. Lo que deberías hacer es buscarte una mina que te pesque, ¿verdad, Nico?

—Odio decirlo, pero creo que Benja tiene razón esta vez, sin que sirva de precedente —dijo el joven—. No _podís_ pasarte la vida pendiente de la Eli. En algún momento tienes que avanzar un po…

—¿Quién se pasa la vida pendiente de la Eli? —una voz aguda los llamó desde sus espaldas. Al darse vuelta, se encontraron con Florencia, la hermana menor de Benja, mirándolos con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Nadie que te importe, enana —gruñó Benja.

Su hermana se limitó a sonreír inocentemente. A sus catorce años, era una muchachita muy guapa, además de ser la mimada de la familia. Siempre que podía entrometerse en los asuntos de sus hermanos mayores, especialmente en los de Benjamín, lo hacía.

—Entonces supongo que a Chalo le va a dar lo mismo que le diga a la Eli lo que estaban diciendo —respondió ella. Los tres jóvenes se quedaron mirándola de hito en hito.

—¿Qué quieres, Flo? —preguntó entre dientes Benjamín.

—La próxima semana tengo una fiesta. Quería que te ofrecieras a llevarme —explicó la niña como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. Y claro, se te podría pasar la hora y me pasarías a buscar a las tres en vez de a la una.

Si Benja hubiera tenido un trago en la mano, seguramente lo habría escupido sobre su hermanita. ¿En qué minuto se había vuelto tan descarada la enana? Unos años atrás sólo lo amenazaba con acusarlo con su mamá.

—Ni cagando.

—Bueno, entonces… —replicó ella dándose media vuelta hacia la pista de baile, donde Elisa bailaba de lo más animada con el hermano de la novia.

—No, ¡espera! —Chalo la detuvo agarrándola del brazo—. No le digas nada a la Eli, _porfa_.

—¿Dónde es la fiesta? —preguntó Benja, al ver que su hermana estaba muy dispuesta a cumplir su amenaza.

—En la casa de la Almendra. En el Parque Alemán.

—Bueno, te llevaré —accedió él con un gruñido de resignación.

—Qué hermano tan genial tengo —comentó ella mientras se daba media vuelta para dirigirse al grupito de primas de su edad.

—No le vas a decir nada a la Eli, ¿verdad? —preguntó Chalo antes de que ella se alejara.

—¿Decirle _qué_? —fue la respuesta de la chiquilla antes de acercarse a la tropa de adolescentes chillonas que habían tomado posesión de un sofá donde cotilleaban como si no hubiera mañana.

Los tres jóvenes se apoyaron en la barra del bar, intercambiando miradas sorprendidas. ¿De verdad se habían dejado manipular así por esa mocosa? Durante unos instantes, ninguno de los tres habló.

—Benja, sin ánimo de ofender ni nada, pero tu hermana es diabólica —dijo finalmente Nico, rompiendo el silencio.

—Sí. Mocosa de mierda —gruñó Benja, lanzando una mirada envenenada al sofá de las adolescentes—. Y tú, weón, vas a tener que acompañarme a buscarla a esa fiesta. Es tu culo el que estoy salvando —añadió en dirección a su otro amigo.

—Bueno, ya.

-o-

—Amo a Victoria —declaró Elisa mirándose al espejo del baño, que le devolvió algunos piropos como si nada—. Mira, todavía está bien el maquillaje. En serio, debería hacerle un altar o algo así. Yo no habría podido hacer esto sola.

—¿Qué usó? —inquirió Carmela, que estaba apoyada en el mesón de los lavamanos. A veces envidiaba un poco a Elisa, que tenía a sus hermanas para ayudarla con todos esos temas que a ella se le daban tan mal. Menos mal que su mamá siempre estaba para esos casos, al menos cuando estaba en el sur. En Santiago tenía que arreglárselas sola, porque su compañero, Nico, no era muy útil para esos menesteres.

—Un hechizo fijador de baja potencia. Me explicó cómo sacármelo en la casa y todo.

—Oigan, ¿soy yo o Chalo anda medio raro últimamente? —preguntó Blanca como si nada mientras se lavaba las manos con un fragante jabón de verbena.

—¿Raro como qué? —Elisa saltó ante la mención de su mejor amigo.

—No sé, raro —respondió la otra muchacha.

—¿Estará enamorado?

Blanca y Elisa miraron a Carmela con sorpresa. ¡Menuda sugerencia! ¡Chalo enamorado! Elisa sintió algo extraño en la boca del estómago. ¿Chalo le estaría escondiendo algo?

—¿Enamorado? No creo. Si lo estuviera, yo sería la primera en saberlo. ¡Soy su mejor amiga! —exclamó Elisa, arrugando la frente.

—¿Quién sabe? Quizás esté guardando el secreto —apuntó Carmela encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero siempre puedes preguntarle discretamente.

Elisa asintió con la cabeza y se quedó pensativa. Tenía que hablar con Chalo en algún momento. Ahora tendría que buscar una forma de sacar el tema de una forma que sonara absolutamente normal. Ya tendría que pensárselo bien.

—Por cierto, Eli, ¿qué onda con el hermano de la Vale? —inquirió Carmela a continuación.

—¿Martín? Es simpático.

—Más que simpático, diría yo —comentó Blanca burlona. Elisa le sacó la lengua—. ¿Lo vas a ver de nuevo?

—No sé, me pidió mi número —respondió la aludida con picardía y encogiéndose de hombros—. Igual sí. Es divertido y baila muy bien.

—Ya. ¿Les tinca si vamos a alguna parte la próxima semana? No digo al rodeo, obvio. Esa es una brutalidad de las grandes —apuntó Carme apoyándose en el mesón del lavamanos—. Vamos a la playa. Un picnic junto al lago sería genial.

—¿Con los chicos, supongo?

—Por supuesto. Hace un tiempo que no salimos los seis solos —respondió Carme con una sonrisa.

—Ugh, sí. ¿Te acuerdas de la última polola de Benja? —Las tres chicas estallaron en carcajadas al recordar a la muchacha, que siempre decía las cosas más increíbles—. ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?

—¿Natalia? ¿Camila? A estas alturas le pierdo un poco la cuenta con todas. ¿No se puede decidir por una? —bromeó Elisa rodando los ojos.

—¿Benja? Ja. No creo que eso pase en un futuro cercano. —Carmela siguió la broma con un gesto de la mano—. Ya quiero verlo el día que esté enamorado hasta las patas, en serio.

—No me lo imagino —replicó Elisa—. Por cierto, ¿no llevamos mucho tiempo aquí? Si no salimos, nos vamos a perder la fiesta y todo el asunto. ¿No le toca tirar el ramo?

—¿Te interesa atraparlo, acaso?

Ante esa pregunta de su amiga, Elisa no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada antes de apresurarse en negar todo el asunto. Lo último que le interesaba en ese momento era casarse. ¡Tenía sólo veinte años y la vida por delante! De hecho, más de una vez había declarado que no se casaría antes de los treinta.

Aún riendo, las tres salieron del baño y volvieron a la pista de baile.

-o-

—¡Y ahora, la novia lanzará el ramo! —exclamó un improvisado maestro de ceremonias, amigo de Rodri de la universidad, tras apuntarse a la garganta con su varita—. ¡Solteras, prepárense!

Una tropa de jovencitas chillonas se acercaron a Valentina, que se puso de espaldas a ellas y lanzó el ramo con fuerza hacia el cielo. El ramillete voló por el cielo y aterrizó en las manos de una jovencita de la edad de los novios, que inmediatamente se volteó hacia un hombre que estaba parado a un lado de la pista y le plantó un beso en los labios.

—Uh, otro que muerde el polvo —comentó Benja al ver la escena.

—Ay, qué exagerado, hombre. Si no es tan terrible —replicó Nico dando un nuevo sorbo a su piscola.

—Ya, pero tú no te vas a casar.

—Primero, no tengo con quién; y segundo, por el momento no me deja la ley, por lo que lo que yo quiera o no, da absolutamente lo mismo.

—A mí no me molestaría casarme, pero con la persona indicada —dijo Chalo. Elisa, que estaba a su lado, lo miró de reojo, intentando ver los signos que había comentado Carmela en el baño. Sin embargo, no estaba segura de haber distinguido algo diferente. Para ella, era el mismo Chalo de toda la vida.

—¿Y quién sería esa?

—Ni idea, pero supongo que por ahí estará —respondió el joven encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡La liga, la liga! —exclamó uno de los amigos de Rodri al otro lado del salón. El novio le sonrió y le gritó de vuelta.

—¡Rojas, no seas ordinario! ¡Esto es un matrimonio decente!

—¡Por ahora! —replicó el otro, provocando una oleada de risotadas por parte de los invitados.

-o-

Benja se despidió de su hermano con la mano desde la puerta del salón. Había acordado con los padres de Carme, que habían regresado a casa más temprano, acompañarla hasta la puerta de la casa, como correspondía. Ella había dicho que sólo iba a aparecerse y ya, pero él había insistido. Rodrigo le devolvió el gesto de la mano y se volvió a su radiante novia, que estaba despidiéndose de sus padres.

—Bueno, esto no salió tan mal, ¿no?

—Todo estuvo estupendo —respondió ella dándole la mano mientras se alejaban por el pasillo del hall del hotel—. Y que conste que tengo el mejor marido del mundo.

—Me encanta como suena eso —replicó él antes de agarrarla por la cintura y besarla una vez más.

—Igual podrían esperarse a llegar a la pieza —bromeó Rojas, que venía del otro lado del pasillo con su acompañante.

—Cállate, idiota —le respondió Rodri. Su amigo le devolvió un par de comentarios burlones, que hicieron que la pareja de recién casados estallaran en carcajadas.

—Bueno, igual tiene razón —comentó Vale cuando vio desaparecer a Roja por el pasillo—. Podríamos llegar a la pieza de una vez.

Rodrigo le guiñó un ojo y la tomó en brazos, al más puro estilo de película americana, haciéndola reír.

—Te quiero —murmuró contra el cabello de la joven.

—Yo también —respondió ella, escondiendo la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

* * *

(1) Trago que consiste en pisco, un destilado de uva, y coca-cola.

(2) Un pinche es alguien con quien sales y eso, pero no tienes una relación más o menos formal.

* * *

_Rodri es un personaje al que le tengo mucho cariño. Y quería escribir este capítulo de la manera más linda posible porque me encanta verlo feliz, especialmente porque se le vendrán cosas difíciles encima más adelante (no sean impacientes ;) ) y se lo merece. Además, tuvimos un poco de la pandilla, ya mayores y juntos; y hay indicios de que las cosas están empezando a cambiar entre ellos. Uf, la vida se complica cuando uno crece._

_En fin, ¡hasta la próxima! Probablemente empezaré un minific, ahora sí ;)_

_Muselina_


	9. Sucedió un verano I

_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso no me pertenece. La idea de expandirlo viene de Sorg-esp, ¡pasen por sus fics!_

_Y me demoré un poco, pero ya está aquí el primer capítulo del primer mini-fic que publico. Espero que les guste._

**Sucedió un verano**

**Capítulo 1**

**Llegando a los campamentos**

_**A bordo del Caleuche, algún punto del archipiélago de Chiloé. Enero de 2009**_

Elisa Correa se asomó por la borda del barco y respiró hondo con los ojos cerrados. El olor a agua salina le traía recuerdos de tantos campamentos pasados. Siempre lo había pasado genial en ellos y había aprendido mucho; era difícil creer que apenas les quedaran dos veranos ahí. El viaje en el Caleuche siempre se le había antojado una de las mejores cosas del verano, además. Arriba de la cubierta mágicamente expandida del barco se sentía más libre que en ninguna parte. Para ella, la libertad olía a agua de mar y se sentía como el viento golpeando su cara.

—¿En qué piensas? —la voz de su mejor amigo, Gonzalo Campos, la sacó de sus pensamientos. Dándose media vuelta apoyó los codos en la baranda y le sonrió al muchacho, que estaba limpiando sus anteojos.

—En que este es nuestro penúltimo campamento, para empezar —respondió señalando a su alrededor—. ¿Te imaginas lo raro que será no venir acá a estudiar por semanas? ¿Qué haremos en el verano?

—Ni idea. ¿Trabajar?

—Supongo que es una opción —dijo ella dándose vuelta para apoyarse en la baranda mirando al mar—. Pero no sé… tengo la impresión de que hay un cambio asomándose a la vuelta de la esquina. Es una sensación rara…

—Dale, ahora eres psíquica —se burló él, interrumpiéndola—. ¿No tomaste adivinación como electivo este año, por casualidad?

—No es eso, tonto. Es… no sé cómo explicarlo. Además, la miss Robles es demasiado rara para mí. Si Guacolda diera el electivo, lo tomaría, pero ella dice que no le gusta meterse con el futuro.

—Ya.

Los dos se quedaron callados, mirando por la borda del barco. Abajo, en el agua, unas sirenas los saludaron con la mano al tiempo que daban un salto que provocó chillidos emocionados de parte de un grupo de niñas pequeñas que estaban en la cubierta. Blanca Romero, que estaba sentada en el suelo con su libreta de dibujo en las manos, le dirigió una mirada irritada al grupito, pero estas la ignoraron olímpicamente.

Elisa se apartó de la baranda y se acercó a su amiga, seguida por Chalo. Al ver al muchacho, las preadolescentes soltaron unas risitas nerviosas y se alejaron un poco.

—¿Qué estás dibujando?

—Las velas —señaló Blanca apuntando al cielo—. Mira qué bien se ven con el viento así.

Elisa y Chalo levantaron la vista, pero no vieron nada especial en las velas del barco, como decía su amiga. Sin embargo, las velas del dibujo de la muchacha parecían reales y gracias a sus lápices mágicos, se movían sobre el papel como si lo fueran.

Las risitas de las chiquillas los hicieron levantar la cabeza de la croquera de Blanca. Desde la cubierta inferior venían subiendo Benjamín Teuber y sus amigotes. Al ver al chico, Elisa rodó los ojos y bufó por lo bajo.

—Y yo que tenía la esperanza de que se hubiera olvidado de los campamentos —murmuró—. O que se hubiera caído por la borda y nadie se hubiera dado cuenta.

Gonzalo le sonrió y suspiró. A él tampoco le caía muy bien su compañero de curso. Benjamín era muy bueno para el quidditch y se los recordaba al resto cada vez que podía. Además, solía meterse con Elisa para hacerla rabiar, sabiendo que la joven estallaba por menos que nada. Y claro, como cada año, le tocaba aguantar la ronda de competitividad entre los dos con sus respectivos equipos de quidditch. Al menos Elisa ya había desistido de hacerlo jugar a él en el equipo. Chalo ya había asumido que el quidditch no era lo suyo de ninguna forma.

—Bueno, soñar es gratis.

—Lo que me consuela es que el año pasado estuvimos a punto de ganarles en quidditch —dijo Elisa—. Este año tenemos que afinar algunos detalles, pero creo que podremos ganarles. Tengo que hablar con Nico de eso, porque tenemos que reemplazar a la Kika. ¿No te acuerdas de los niños de octavo del año pasado?

—Elisa, apenas me acuerdo de lo que desayuné hoy. ¿Crees que me voy a acordar de los niños de octavo básico del año pasado?

Elisa le sonrió y le dio un puñetazo amistoso en el brazo.

—Ya, pero ¿puedo contar contigo para ser el aguatero del equipo?

-o-

Benja se sentó en uno de los banquillos instalados junto a la baranda del barco, estirando un brazo sobre la madera pulida. Sus amigos, Matías y Javier, lo imitaron. Habían estado discutiendo como reemplazar a Raimundo Gómez y a Rosario Bohle, que habían estado en su equipo de quidditch el año anterior.

El chico se sentía muy confiado. Sabía que sus amigos eran tan buenos como él y que estaban en forma. Lo que le preocupaba era encontrar a gente que pudiera completar el equipo para ganar el torneo estival. Pero durante el año anterior se había preocupado de fijarse en algunos niños menores que prometían bastante. Y seguro que estarían felices de participar en su equipo.

—¿Cómo crees que esté el equipo de la Eli este año? —Matías interrumpió sus pensamientos—. El año pasado estuvieron a punto de ganarnos.

—Suerte. Esa _mina_ no sabe planear jugadas como la gente.

—Pero tiene a Pérez.

—Meh, no es tan bueno. Confíen en mí, este año ganamos seguro —respondió Benja, muy seguro de sí mismo—. ¿Quién es esa? —añadió apuntando a una chiquilla alta que estaba conversando con unos chicos de Valdivia.

—Ni idea, se debe haber cambiado el año pasado. Nunca la había visto.

Benja entornó los ojos. Ahora que la veía bien, no le parecía que estuviera en edad de colegio. De hecho, le parecía mayor. Quizás una recién graduada, como la hermana de Elisa, Silvia, que había sido invitada a los Campamentos en calidad de profesora ayudante.

—No sé. ¿Puede ser una ayudante?

—No sé —Javier se encogió de hombros. La chica no le había llamado mucho la atención, a decir verdad—. Por cierto, ¿lograste sacar esa jugada que te tuvo de cabeza medio diciembre?

Benja volvió su atención a su amigo, mientras la joven de pelo largo se alejaba del grupo de valdivianos y se dirigía al interior del barco. Antes de contestar a la pregunta de Javier, sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Qué crees? Por supuesto que sí. Era cosa de entender cómo usar el viento a mi favor. Cuando lo hice, fue cosa fácil.

—Me alegro. Porque la Eli está hablando ahora mismo con Ricardo Herrera y creo que lo está convenciendo de jugar con ellos —apuntó Javier, señalando al otro extremo de la borda. Elisa estaba ahí, con un chico de unos quince años, alto y desgarbado. Benja reconoció al chico osornino que el año pasado había dejado a todo el mundo atónito al atrapar una _snitch_ en cosa de minutos, en un partido de básica.

—Mierda —masculló para sus adentros. Ahora tendría que conseguirse a otro buscado. Estupendo.

-o-

Carmela y Nico habían sido llamados a la cabina de los profesores. Siendo alumnos de tercero medio, se esperaba de ellos que tomaran algunas responsabilidades. Ellos, además de varios chicos de su edad de las otras provincias de la zona sur, habían sido elegidos para apoyar el trabajo de los monitores de cuarto. La directora de los campamentos ese año, Berta Montero, se había pasado casi una hora detallándoles todo lo que tendrían que hacer, para el estupor de los chicos.

—A ver, ¿o sea que tenemos que supervisar las horas de estudio, vigilar a los chicos en la playa y preocuparnos de los más chicos? —gruñó Nico mientras los dos salían de la reunión—. ¿Y para qué carajo están los monitores, entonces? ¡Nosotros hacemos todo el trabajo!

Carmela suspiró. La verdad era que ella esperaba con contar con más tiempo para repasar pociones. Si bien había pasado el curso anterior con una buena nota, no había estado ni cerca de las notas que ella solía sacar. Elisa, que era estupenda en pociones, se había comprometido a ayudarla en lo que pudiese, pero aún así necesitaría tiempo extra. Y acababan de reducírselo bastante.

—Ni idea, supongo que querrán aliviarles la _pega_ (1) a los de cuarto, que están preparándose para la PSU y esas cosas —respondió finalmente—. Por cierto, ¿qué cursos tomaste? Creo que no te pregunté.

—Transformaciones intermedias, Astronomía Avanzada, Aritmancia, Botánica y Magia defensiva.

—¿Aritmancia? ¿Por qué quieres hacer adivinación con números?

—Es divertido —Nico se encogió de hombros—. Además, este año lo hace Hurtado, que es seco. ¿Qué elegiste tú?

—Encantamientos avanzados, Conjuros, Teoría Mágica, Pociones y Contrahechizos —replicó la chica, mientras empezaba a subir por una de las escaleras a la cubierta.

—Como siempre, muy denso todo —se burló él, subiendo detrás de ella. Carmela lo miró con los ojos entornados—. No me mires así, ¿cuántas personas toman Teoría Mágica?

—Como… tres o cuatro. Pero no es el punto. La universidad me pide ese curso para poder entrar a la licenciatura en Encantamientos —explicó ella al tiempo que los dos se asomaban al aire libre. El olor a mar era algo que para cualquier mago del sur de Chile significaba que estaba a punto de pasar un mes con sus amigos.

—Ajá. ¿Dónde se supone que iban a estar los demás?

—Ni idea. La Eli quería ver a jugadores para su equipo.

—¿Y sin preguntarme a mí? Ya va a ver, esa patuda (2) —bromeó Nico fingiendo estar enfadado—. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, es mejor así. Yo no tengo paciencia para lidiar con esos enanos.

—¡Nico! —lo retó su amiga, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Ay, no me mires así. Sabes que es broma.

—Ya —respondió Carmela, dándose media vuelta para examinar la cubierta. Pudo divisar a los clásicos grupos de amigos que se juntaban en los campamentos. Viviendo en diferentes ciudades, muchos no tenían ocasión para ver a algunos de sus amigos en el año, pero en los campamentos era otra cosa—. Por cierto, ¿no viene Vicho este año?

Nico sonrió. Vicente García había sido su primer amigo en la Academia, pero unos años antes a su padre, un marino muggle, lo habían trasladado a Punta Arenas, en el extremo sur. Sólo podían verse durante las vacaciones e intentaban aprovecharlas al máximo.

—Sí, sí viene. Aunque creo que llegará en la noche —respondió—. ¿Dónde están los demás? —agregó mirando a su alrededor. La cubierta era muy amplia, y con el día soleado, todos los ocupantes del barco se habían agolpado ahí, para disfrutar de los escasos rayos del sol.

—Creo que ahí los veo, ¡Eli! —Carmela se puso de puntillas y levantó la mano lo más que pudo, para hacerse notar por su amiga, que estaba junto a la baranda del barco—. ¡Aquí estamos! —gritó.

Al otro lado de la cubierta, Elisa divisó a su amiga y esbozó una enorme sonrisa. ¡Ahora sí podían empezar los campamentos cómo se debía! Con un gesto les indicó a Chalo y a Blanca que la siguieran y salió disparada, esquivando a los distintos grupos sobre la cubierta.

—¡Ahí estaban, el par de atontados! ¿Dónde se habían metido? —exclamó cuando estaba a unos pasos de ellos, sin dejar de correr. Y justo en ese momento, sus normalmente muy agudos reflejos le fallaron y se dio de bruces contra un hombre muy alto que se interceptó en su camino.

—Deberías tener más cuidado —gruñó el hombre. Elisa asintió con la cabeza, un poco nerviosa por la expresión severa del susodicho. Sus espesas cejas oscuras sólo acrecentaban esa sensación.

—Sí, disculpe —balbuceó y esperó a que él se alejara unos pasos para recorrer los pocos metros que la separaban de sus amigos.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Carmela—. Ese choque se vio feo.

—Sí, sí. No pasó nada —Elisa sonrió suavemente y se encogió de hombros—. Pero ese tipo tenía una cara de amargado que ni él se la podía. ¿Quién es? Porque nunca en mi vida lo había visto, ¿un profesor nuevo?

—No tengo ni la más mínima idea, Eli —dijo Nico tras el apurado discurso de su amiga—. Pero ahora tenemos que conversar de algo mucho más importante: ¿qué pasa con el equipo de quidditch? Tenemos que ganarle a Teuber este año, a ver si conseguimos que se calle de una vez.

Elisa sacudió la cabeza y decidió sacarse al extraño hombre de la cabeza. Seguro que no sería nadie importante y que estaba de malas sólo por el hecho de tener que pasarse algunas horas rodeado de chiquillos hiperactivos. Ella estaba a punto de empezar unos grandes campamentos y no pensaba perder ni un minuto en gente mal genio.

—No te imaginas quién será nuestro cazador —le dijo con una sonrisa brillante a Nico, mientras sus otros amigos intercambiaban miradas divertidas. Cambiarles el tema a esos dos sería cosa difícil.

-o-

_**Isla de los Campamentos de Verano.**_

Los jóvenes brujos se alojaban en pequeñas _rucas_, con espacio para seis o siete camas, que rodeaban un brasero hundido en el suelo. Por supuesto, el interior era mucho más grande de lo que se veía en el exterior. Éste se mantenía prendido mediante magia en los días fríos y era estupendo para cuando caía uno de esos chaparrones sureños que nunca avisaban y dejaban calados hasta los huesos. Además, un clásico de los campamentos en Chiloé era quedarse hablando con los compañeros de _ruca_ y tomando chocolate caliente, mientras se derretían _marshmallows_ en el fuego del brasero.

Carmela depositó ordenadamente una pila de camisetas en el baúl de madera que haría las veces de clóset durante su tiempo en los campamentos y se sentó sobre su cama. Elisa estaba en la cama del frente, tirando toda su ropa, sin ningún tipo de orden en su propio baúl. Blanca, por su lado, se había olvidado de que tenía que ordenar y se había tirado sobre su cama con su croquera. Por el momento, las tres eran las únicas que habían llegado a la _ruca_, que normalmente compartían con sus compañeras de Academia y alguna otra chica de otra ciudad.

—¿A qué hora es la inauguración? —preguntó Elisa luego de unos minutos.

—A las siete. Igual que todos los años —dijo Carmela, mientras se levantaba a dejar sus cosas de aseo personal en el baño.

—¿Será muy necesario ir? Yo me quedaría durmiendo aquí —suspiró la otra con expresión soñadora—. Total, todos los años es lo mismo.

—Tenemos que ir. No seas floja —la regañó Carme—. Además, ¿cómo es que estás cansada? Acabamos de llegar.

—El viajecito en el Caleuche agota.

—Ya. Pero vamos a ir a la inauguración. ¿Verdad, Blanca?

La aludida, que estaba absolutamente absorta en uno de sus dibujos, levantó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor, como si tuviera que recordar dónde estaba.

—¿Ah?

—Tú di que sí —le indicó Carmela.

—¡Eso no vale! —protestó Elisa—. ¿Cómo va a opinar si no tiene ni idea de qué estamos hablando?

Antes de que cualquiera de las dos pudiera decir nada, la puerta de la _ruca_ —situada, como corresponde, al este— se abrió, dejando entrar a dos bulliciosas chiquillas. Era fácil reconocer a Catalina Lagos, porque era delgadísima, y a María Ignacia Olivera, cuyos rebeldes rulos se desparramaban sobre su cabeza en absoluto desorden.

—¡Hola! —las saludó Nacha con su enorme sonrisa bailándole en el rostro. Unas semanas atrás le habían quitado los _brackets_ que había usado durante casi toda su adolescencia y ella estaba muy feliz, mostrando sus perfectos dientes a todo el mundo—. No las vimos a bordo, ¿dónde estaban?

—Nos quedamos al lado del mástil —dijo Elisa—. ¿Y ustedes?

—Abajo. En la cubierta me mareo mucho —indicó Cata, dejando su maleta junto a su cama. Con un movimiento de varita, sus cosas volaron hacia el cajón ordenadamente.

—Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso —le dijo Elisa, mirándola boquiabierta.

—Por supuesto, cuando quieras. Es lo más fácil del mundo —respondió la otra con una sacudida de pelo rubio—. Mi mamá me enseñó el año pasado, en las vacaciones de invierno.

—Filete. Se ve muy útil —dijo Elisa, admirada. Normalmente los hechizos domésticos se le daban bastante mal y admiraba a quienes podían hacerlos así de bien, como su hermana Silvia.

—Lo es, lo juro. No sabes el tiempo que ahorra —replicó Cata, dirigiéndose al baño con su estuche de cosméticos en una mano—. No sé ustedes, pero yo me voy a arreglar para la inauguración. Oscar Gómez está más mino que nunca, y vino de ayudante.

-o-

—Para terminar, como siempre, quiero desearles a todos ustedes una bonita experiencia este año. Espero que aprendan mucho, lo pasen bien y saquen experiencias enriquecedoras de los campamentos. No los desperdicien, porque son una excelente oportunidad para aprender muchas cosas, no sólo relacionadas con la magia. —Berta Montero era una de esas personas que sienten verdadera pasión por la enseñanza y eso se notaba en cada una de sus palabras, pero Benja no estaba pendiente de ellas.

Él tenía hambre y cada una de las palabras de la directora de los campamentos significaba que aún no comerían. ¡Qué latera era la señora! Por supuesto que estaba dispuesto a aprender todo lo posible y todo eso, no necesitaba escucharlo mil doscientas veces. Con un resoplido indignado, se apoyó en su asiento, examinando a los reunidos en el pequeño anfiteatro de los campamentos.

El nombre de la misteriosa chica del barco había sido revelado como Clara Olivera, que estaba ahí para asistir en el curso de Astronomía. Benja había sonreído al escuchar eso. Siempre le gustaba estar en lo correcto. Otro desconocido había sido presentado como Raimundo Undurraga, un hombre de unos cuarenta años, alto y con las cejas muy espesas. Estaba ahí para enseñar Duelo y Magia Defensiva y Benja se había alegrado bastante por no haber tomado ninguno de esos cursos. El duelo se le daba muy mal y no estaba dispuesto a humillarse así en los campamentos. Además, él ya había elegido su camino al terminar el colegio. Sería un jugador de quidditch, aunque suponía que a sus padres no les gustaría demasiado.

—Como veo que todos ustedes están mirando sus relojes, creo que ya es hora de que vayan a comer —dijo Berta luego de unos minutos—. Por favor, dejen que los menores salgan primero —añadió apresuradamente. Obviamente los niños de siete años que iban por primera vez a un campamento, no podrían con los grandulones de diecisiete y dieciocho. Guiados por los instructores, los menores salieron del anfiteatro hacia el galpón que hacía las veces de comedor o salón de fiestas. Los mayores los siguieron con menos calma, porque el hambre ya apretaba.

—Por Dios, —gruñó Carmela mientras ella y sus amigos se dirigían pausadamente al comedor— ¿es necesario que actúen como un montón de marabuntas? _Todos_ tenemos hambre. Y, hasta donde yo sé, nunca se ha quedado nadie con hambre en los campamentos.

—Ya, pero igual no me gustaría ser de los primeros en pasar hambre —respondió Nico con una sonrisita burlona.

—¿No quieren apurarse un poco? Me _muero_ de hambre —Elisa, que iba junto con Chalo unos pasos adelante del resto se había volteado a mirarlos—. ¡Chicoteen los caracoles! —añadió antes de echarse a correr hacia las puertas abiertas.

—Yo no sé ustedes, pero yo estoy cagado de hambre —dijo Nico un instante después, antes de salir disparado tras Elisa, dispuesto a adelantarla—. ¡Les guardo puesto!

Los que quedaron atrás intercambiaron miradas y se rieron. Esas cosas nunca cambiarían.

* * *

(1) Pega: trabajo.

(2)Patudo/a: fresco/a

(3) Ruca: vivienda mapuche

* * *

_Y hasta aquí lo dejo por ahora. Si todo sale bien, publicaré un nuevo capítulo la próxima semana._

_¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

_Muselina_


End file.
